Amourshipping: One-Shots and Drabbles
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: Ash's journey in Kalos took an unexpected turn when a girl from his past joined him on his journey. Now with new companions, the journey is not only about becoming the best as now somewhat mature dorky kid from Pallet Town has a girl crushing on him. How will Ash manage these situations? Or will he lose or let her lose? A collection one-shots and drabbles featuring Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. MPM is back with the edited version of the very first one-shot from my series 'One-Shot Amourshipping: The series'. As mentioned in my profile, I'm redoing the series. Surprisingly, I've found very small free time in schedule which I've used to rewrite this one-shot. The updates are not scheduled but will be more often than my main stories 'Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The beginning' and 'Amourshipping: Is This Love?' because they are big comparing to other stories and I do not want to stop writing either. Also, I'll keep updating my other stories as well but less often because I'm really busy now days. Since, I'm done with my explanation I certainly hope you guys would enjoy reading it.**

 **This One-Shot is dedicated to one of the best writers here, and the one who had been declared as the king of Amourshipping: all hail for 123pearlshipping and his one of the best stories Amourshipping: Loyalty.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 1**

Our young raven haired hero was lying on the grass field, completely exhausted and had a look of pure shock. He was completely aware that why he was shocked but couldn't take it in, it was hard to believe for him. He sighed as the memory floated in his mind. He had done it, he managed to break the heart of the girl who cared for him more than herself, who put him above all her priorities, who loved him more than anyone else had even loved him before, of course, Delia Ketchum was an exception, and after all she was his mother.

His eyes blankly stared the beautiful night sky, stars were twinkling. He remembered how much Serena loved this scene. Another memory came in his mind from a while back when the group was camping outside. All four humans along with their Pokémons were lying under a big tree, staring at the night sky. Clemont and Bonnie were next to each other while Ash and Serena to each other. The environment was so beautiful and pleasant that Clemont could not resist himself to fall in sleep already, while Bonnie was feeling drowsy. Obviously, Ash was wide awake; he had been in such environment before and could hold himself back from sleeping already.

Could not believing her luck that Ash and her were all alone by themselves for the moment, Serena could not help but felt so excited that sleep was nowhere near her. She stole a quick glance of her childhood crush before turning back her gaze to sky. She took a deep breath; she had to it, who knows when she would get another chance? She slowly scooted closer to Ash without him noticing her and was really close to him now. His arms were folded behind his head, his head resting on his hands. She blushed, her heart twitched and the pain she felt, was good to her.

Ash wouldn't have noticed her if the breeze wouldn't have blown by causing her long honey blonde hairs to flew up to his arms and then over his face. Ash could smell the fruity scent from her hairs. He reached to her hairs and slowly removed them from his face, he looked at her, and she was smiling and staring at the sky without a blink. He had never seen her so happy before, her smile was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. He found himself staring at her face, this time, in another light, in a way he had never seen a girl before, the way he felt was all new to him. He slowly turned his gaze back to sky and smiled to himself, the only thought running in his mind, wow!

Suddenly, a shooting star passed, Serena was quick to respond and told it to Ash. She quickly clasped her hand together and shut her eyes, she mentally wished and a smile formed on her face. Ash only stared at her, had no idea what she wished for. He just stared and stared at her beautiful face. Yes, he had always found her beautiful, she was kind hearted and cared for others. But this time, he was thinking about it in other way. Nor she was just beautiful from inside but… he blushed.

Serena didn't open her eyes; she put her hand on her stomach and let the sleep guide her in a beautiful world of dream where she could do whatever she wanted, including being with Ash, forever. She didn't notice that Ash was staring at her all the time and soon, she was asleep. Ash kept staring at her till he was capable of, soon his eyes closed and he was asleep as well, dreaming about Serena.

"You okay Ash?"

Ash was brought back to reality when he heard the familiar voice of his inventor friend, Clemont. He looked up and saw Clemont beside him, looking at him with both, curiosity and concern. Ash sighed but didn't respond verbally. Respecting Ash's decision Clemont said nothing but offered his hand to Ash, to which he gladly accepted and was pulled up to sitting position. Clemont also sat back on field in front of him.

They both sat in the silence for a while, Clemont was glad that he had sent Bonnie away with their Pokémons in time or she would have killed Ash for being so hopeless and dense. However, it was true that sometimes he also felt that Ash was a little too hopeless, but he couldn't believe it on recalling his maturity. From the day he met Ash in Lumiose City where they battled, he was amazed by his tricks, he admired the will he had to save Garchomp, his braveness to protect Pikachu by risking his own life and top of all, the bond he shared with every Pokémon he had. How could he say that Ash was hopeless and dense after all this? Sadly, it was true that he was.

"I messed up everything, didn't I?"

Clemont looked up and stared at him. Ash was looking at ground, his face hung in shame and his voice was so low, so negative, so…depressed.

"Maybe," Clemont replied, he knew if he would lie, it would not help in the situation so he decided to tell the truth. However, that doesn't change the fact that he was feeling sympathetic towards his friend. He wanted to help him, he knew he could never pay back for what Ash had done for him and others, the least he could do was to help him in this situation.

"Look Ash," he started. Before saying anything he thought hardly, a wrong choice of his word could break Ash apart. He looked at Ash to make sure he was listening. "If you don't mind, why didn't you say yes? I mean I'm not forcing you or anything, you could have said no as well if you wanted to, but why didn't you answer correctly? Do you know what you said has broke her heart?" now when the words were finally out, he cursed himself why he said that. But what he could do now? Ash sighed.

"I…I don't know Clemont" Ash responded, again his voice was depressed. Clemont tilted his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked. Ash didn't reply immediately but thought for a while.

"I just don't know…" he trailed off and stared down at the ground, his eyes were covered in the rim of his cap but the fire beside was enough for Clemont to see how sad Ash was. "I just don't know why she was enraged when I said I love her as friend? If I'm not wrong, that's what she wanted to hear, right?" Ash asked and looked up directly in Clemont's eyes. "I meant every word, she wanted me to love her, and I do love her"

"Maybe I understand it," Clemont said and shook his head in disappointment. "I know that you meant every word, but you have no idea what it actually mean" Clemont told him and took a deep breath. "I'm not a love guru or something, but I understand things. Do you want to know why did she left?" Clemont asked. Ash gulped before nodding with hesitation.

"I didn't want her to," he mumbled in his breath but loud enough for Clemont to hear him.

"Ash, you know she care about you most, don't you?" Ash nodded in response. "You know that she love you, don't you?"Ash thought about it for a second but nodded again. "But, do you know what that love mean?" now this question took Ash off guard. Ash thought about it hardly but was clueless. He had no answer. Clemont sighed when Ash did not answer; he expected this silence from him. "Ash, I know what's the problem. The problem is that you are completely clueless about the feeling love. She loves you, not just as a friend but more than that. She loves you for what you are and want to be with the person you are, forever. She wants to spend her entire life with you, with all of your attention to her, all of your care and love for her and only her. I know it sounds selfish but it's true and that's what one feels when they are in love. She could not help it; she could not help in the situation. If she would have blamed you, I wouldn't be surprised because you are culprit for the reason. Let's talk about it in more specified manner and not in general. She respects you for what you are to world but she could not help it for what you are to her. The way you treat her, the way you care for her and the way you love her, she could not stop herself from falling in love with you. You do remember it when she gave you your handkerchief back, don't you?" Clemont questioned and took a deep breath for talking so long without air. Ash nodded and Clemont started again. "The way she told how you two met, it was obvious that she felt something for you since you two met in that camp. Obviously, Bonnie can also tell that it was a crush and trust me, it's normal. Though, I'm still surprised that her crush never broke, her feelings for you never changed over all this years. She was completely loyal towards you and would always be, only because she loved you. But when you said that you loved her as a friend, you broke her heart. You trapped her in friend zone which is the greatest fear for anyone who loves someone. She wanted to be with your forever, but she could not now. She could not spend her life with you in the way she wanted. Her dreams are completely crushed Ash, and if she is enraged, sad, depressed, it's all because she loved you, she love you and would always love you. And for what she is going through, you're responsible for it. You're the reason why she is broken and trust me Ash; you're the only one who can save her from her torment and bring her back" Clemont finished and looked at Ash. Ash wasn't looking at him but staring at ground, his expression was neutral and he was thinking hard. Clemont smiled, his words had affected him and he was thinking about it. He stood up and silently walked away to prepare the dinner, hoping that Ash would bring Serena back. After all, they were all friends, another family and were supposed to stick together.

* * *

Serena was sitting under a tree on the top of a hill. Her legs were folded and knees were touching her chest; her arms were around her legs. It was a full moon night and Serena was staring at the moon. Doesn't matter how bad she was feeling, she had to admit that the scene was beautiful; if only Ash was here with her, she would have enjoyed the scene.

She sighed and thought about everything happened back at the camp site.

"Why he has to be so dense?" she mumbled in her breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. She still remember the day when she first met him, such a cute little enthusiastic face that was, looking for a wild Poliwag who had scared her causing her to startle and hurt her knee. She still hated it for doing this but again, if it was not for it she would never have met Ash.

The day when she left Kanto after the end of the summer camp, she was really sad and depressed. She never wanted to visit it in the first place but her mom, Grace, forced her to go. She never enjoyed it; she was all alone by herself. Yes, many kids there tried to interact with her but she was too shy to respond to anyone, thus making her ultimately alone. However, one day he appeared for her good, and unknowingly changed her life when she devoted herself to him.

When she was back in Kalos, she was so depressed and even being with her family and friends, she could not help but missed Ash so badly that she could not explain it. She spent one complete week locked in her bedroom. She barely left it. However, as the time passed, she started to feel better but that doesn't make her forget him. Her feelings for him never died but evolved dramatically in something called love. And when she saw him on T.V., she knew she had to get him back no matter what.

Against the will of her mother, she left the house in search of Ash and ended up in Lumiose City. She came to know that Ash has already left and was very disappointed that she had lost her again. But his words rang in her mind, never give up till it's over. She knew nothing was over and she still could find him, and surprisingly she did and to her greatest joy, he asked her to go on journey with him. Though, it made her sad every time that he did not recognize her at first but she knew deep down, he remember. And he did.

She travelled with him so far now; her feelings for him were now unbreakable. Even after he broke her heart, she still loved him and she would always will no matter if Ash does or does not.

She almost jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. She did not have turn around to tell that it was a human, probably Clemont or Bonnie would have come to bring her back. But to her surprise, it wasn't them.

"Serena?" Serena was joyous to hear Ash's voice, however, her heart ache on feeling the depression he had in his voice. How badly she wanted to go up and comfort him, but she could not, she would not and she did not. Why would she? He had broken her heart. So what if she still loved him? She won't be giving in.

The sound of footsteps was now stopped and she could feel that Ash was right behind her. Ash shut his eyes tight and clenched his fist to maintain his calm. He took a deep breath before stepping and sitting beside her. He looked at Serena hopefully but instead of looking back him, she angrily turned her face. She quickly wiped her tears so that Ash won't see them.

"What do you want now?" her voice was filled with anger and hatred. For someone like Serena, she had done great work in faking her feelings and it actually worked.

"I…I…I'm…" Ash trailed off. He took another breath and looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Serena" he said. His voice was almost trembling. Serena however did not give in and did not look back. Ash sighed. "Please? Please come back…" his voice was getting lower and lower with every word leaving his mouth. He was so drained, so badly hurt from her leaving him, Serena almost gave in.

"Why would I? So that you could play with my emotions again and hurt me?" Serena asked loudly with sarcasm in her voice. Ash was taken aback by her words. He never expected her to talk to him this way, he was hurt. He folded his legs and sat in identical way as Serena, only difference was that he wasn't curled up like she was.

"Everyone is worried for you," Ash said trying to convince her but she didn't give in yet again. Why would she? Ash has hurt her so badly and she did not want go back with him anymore. But as much as she hated to admit it, it was all a lie. Serena felt her anger slipping away, very slowly. She did not respond however. Ash sighed.

"I know after whatever happened, whatever I've said to you, you probably hate me. But believe me, there are guys back there who care for you Serena. They wanted you back," he stopped and closed his eyes. "I want you back,"

Serena felt her cheeks burning up on hearing that. She slowly turned to face him but he Ash didn't look back at her; instead he stared at the full moon in front of him.

"I understand if you hate me, I won't mind it. I respect your decision and do not expect any forgiveness from you for breaking you heart but…I'm sorry" he said. His voice was getting neutral every second now and she felt bad for him. Was it her fault that Ash sounded so broken now? "I understand if you don't ever want to travel with me. I won't bother you anymore. I've promised them to return you back," his voice trembled as she hold back tears. Why was she feeling so sad now? Serena knew why. She cared for him more than herself. She could not see him like that, especially when she could help him. She reached out for him and her hand almost touched his arm when Ash said something. "I'll leave immediately after we will be back. I promise, I won't be trouble for you anymore and you don't have to see me anymore. I'll leave you forever"

If she was feeling worst before when her dreams were crushed, she was wrong. It was the worst feeling for her when Ash said he would leave her forever. Her eyes filled up with tears and flowed down her face. She couldn't believe Ash for what he just said. He would leave her? How dare he say that?

Ash stood up and turned around. He stuffed his hands in pockets and sighed deeply before started walking. "Please, at least come back to everyone"

Serena only stared back at Ash who was walking away, slowly only for her to catch up with him. Her tears didn't stop as she felt herself tearing apart. Her heart was broken, her soul was torn apart and she did not know what worse could happen to her now.

She reacted immediately, stood up, rushed to him and almost tackled him when her arms wrapped around his torso as she hugged him tightly from behind. She didn't care what Ash would think now, she needed this, she cried as her head rested on his back.

Ash was completely taken off guard from her reaction. "S-Serena?" his voice was full of concern as tired to break her grip gently, but Serena was too blind to see and understand the situation. She did not want Ash to leave her now, or ever. When she felt Ash trying to lose her grip, she held him tighter, not letting him go. Ash was now forced to use his power to break her grip. Serena almost felt unconscious and fell forward, but Ash was turned to her by now and she ended upon falling on his chest.

Ash looked down at her, her crying didn't stop yet and she clenched his jacket tight in her hands. "D-D-Don't go…Please" she said between her sob and hiccup. Ash felt pathetic. After the talk he had with Clemont, he thought he had understood everything, but he was dead wrong. He understood nothing. He didn't understand the clear message behind his small speech to him, that Serena wanted him back and his comfort right now, not him to leave her.

Before Serena could collapse on the ground, Ash reached out fast and his arms were now around her back; he pulled her in a tight and comforting hug. He slowly ran his hand in her soft hairs as the memory from that day ran back in his head. He remembered the fruity scent of her hairs. He lowered his head right above her head and smelled her hairs; it hadn't changed a bit, if it had, then for good. During all this time, Serena hadn't stop crying.

"It's ok Serena, let it all out" Ash mumbled softly to her as she kept crying on his chest. It took her quite a while but she soon started to feel the warmth his body was engulfing and that's when she realized that Ash was hugging her; she couldn't help but blushed. She sniffed before her hands lost the tight grip on his jacket and travelled around his neck and held him closer in a tight hug, her head travelled from his chest to his shoulder, much to her dismay but she needed a comfortable position.

Her breaths were heavy as she started to stop crying; though her tears hadn't stop yet. "It's alright, it's alright," Ash kept comforting her in the best way he could. Her hands pulled her even closer when he felt Serena was trying to get close to him. They stayed like that for a while, not caring for the world. When Serena stopped crying, she started to enjoy the warm embrace Ash was holding her into; she knew she would not be getting any moment like this again, would she?

"Ash," she mumbled softly in her breath which Ash heard easily.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ash asked gently. Serena was surprised that he heard her. She sniffed again.

"Don't ever leave me, ok?" that was more of an order than a statement. Ash did not reply and neither Serena expected him to. She only enjoyed the warm hug. However, Ash suddenly spoke.

"Don't you hate me, Serena?" Ash's sudden question caused Serena to open her eyes. As much as she hated to do it, she broke the embrace and pulled herself back, now looking directly in his auburn eyes. When Ash's eyes looked into her, he could not help but stare blankly, without any blink. But when the incident from a while back today rushed back in his head, he knew he could not look in her eyes anymore. As much as he hated to do it, he pulled back and looked away.

Serena was disappointed but said nothing. She knew Ash was a strong willed person but everyone has soft spot and soft moments, this was his.

"Why would I hate you?" the words escaped Serena's lips without her realization.

"Because I break your heart" Ash responded walking back to the top of the hill. He did not notice it before but it was not just a hill, it was a dead end, a cliff. He sat back with his legs hanging down the cliff. Serena walked to him and sat next to him. Her eyes were still focused on the raven haired boy. Now when she thought about his question, she knew she wasn't angry at him anymore or hated him. But she had no idea how to explain it to Ash. He was so broken, she knew a single wrong choice and she would lose him, forever.

"Ash," she whispered slowly. She put a hand on his shoulder before continuing. "It's not like that, you misunderstood me" her words didn't affect him as much as her touch did. He felt…relaxed. She slowly leaned to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah I was angry, but never ever hated you. I cannot hate you ever, Ash" Ash had noticed it many times before but this time, her voice had a great effect on him. It was so soft, so soothing, so caring, so sweet and lovely.

Ash blushed. Why he was thinking this way? He had never felt like this for any other girls in his life before, then what made Serena so special? He had been thinking this way from a while now; from the day he started noticing her.

"It was really depressing for me when I didn't get the expected answer from you," Serena trailed off with her voice getting a little heavy. "And that made me angry. But I never hated you Ash, because I love you," she confessed again. However, this time she didn't feel nervous about it, why would she? She had done it before; of course she didn't get the yes but that wasn't rejection either. "I expected a yes from you, anyone would have expected it. But when it didn't come, I felt so bad, so alone, so…pathetic" as Serena told him her feelings, Ash shivered on hearing the last word. He slowly looked down at her. "I thought I wasn't enough for you. You know boys these days, don't you?" Serena said and looked up at Ash who was looking at her all the time.

Ash blushed on the last one, boys these days? He knew everyone thought he was dense, but that doesn't mean he understand nothing. He had a good idea what she was talking about. A good example was his long time friend and former Kanto gym leader, Brock. He remembered throughout his journey, Brock had been hitting on every girl he found cute. It was funny to see him dragged by Misty and Max, jabbed by poison in case of Crogunk. He smiled on the memories.

Serena again snuggled up against his shoulder. She had no idea how she managed to gain this much courage, but she did not care. Only thing matter to her was Ash.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you," Ash said slowly causing Serena to look up at her again. "It's just," Serena sat back by now as Ash continued. "I don't know how I felt towards you. I understand how I feel towards you, every time when you smile, every time when I look into your eyes, every time you touch me," Ash was lost in his own world. "I know exactly how I feel. I just don't know what it is. When you left, Clemont told me about everything. He told me what love is, how you felt towards me and what you feel is nothing but love," when Serena heard this her cheeks burned. However, she made a mental note to thank Clemont later. "That made me realized that I never thought about it before. I realized every time whenever I got across any girl or interact with one, I never feel what I'm feeling with you. I don't know why but you're different from them. I don't know what but something made you different from them. When Clemont opened my mind I realized that why it's happening," Ash sighed and didn't say any word further. This made Serena a little frustrated, how close she was to know Ash's feelings.

She slowly reached towards his hand, held it, slipped hers in his and intertwined their fingers, finally giving him a reassuring squeeze. Ash looked at his hand and then at Serena, all this time his body burning from inside. His heart beat increased and he could feel the abnormal flow of blood in his veins and arteries. This gave him confidence to continue.

"Serena, whenever I try to think about it, I always found myself all alone, wandering in my own world, looking for answers. Sadly, I never found them. I realized this is because I never actually gave my feelings a try and always ignored them. Maybe that's the reason I don't know what I felt towards you is, what my feelings for you are. I just want to let you know that I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to see you cry, I just want you to be happy and smile all the time, the smile that give me confidence, the smile that I like most" Ash said. Serena was shocked to hear his confession. She still could not believe if she was dreaming or not, it felt so real.

Now when she thought about his words, she realized why he didn't say yes. He was confused with his own feelings. And it was expected with the one who know nothing about love, maybe a little. She knew Ash was completely devoted in his dream, his goal to become a Pokémon Master. How could he give himself time to think about his feelings? It wasn't his first priority. Serena sighed, her broken heart has been fixed now, and she was overjoyed because now she knew that Ash loved her back. He just didn't realize it yet.

"I…I'm sorry…Ash" she said slowly causing Ash to look at her. His eyes gazed into her and he found himself staring into them.

"What are you sorry for Serena?" Ash asked from nowhere, he was confused.

"I'm sorry for everything I did and said today," she said softly and stared down in her lap; she was ashamed for misjudging Ash. She thought she knew Ash but now she realized she didn't. She was so obsessed with him in her feelings towards him that he never realized how he felt.

"It's…Alright" Ash replied after a small pause. Serena looked up at him again, her heart melting into his kindness. How mean she was to him today but still, he forgave her. She stared and only stared in his eyes. She had waited for it so long now; she could not hold it back any longer. Slowly closing her eyes, she leaned into him.

Ash was freaked out at first for what Serena was doing and wanted to pull back immediately, still he found himself attracted towards her. His heart gave him a sudden jolt of pain which he liked. Ash didn't get to think any further when her lips slowly brushed against his. He started blushing and didn't stop. His face turned redder and redder with every second of the kiss. As much he wanted to pull back, he could not. Her lips felt so soft, so delicate. Before he could start enjoying it, she pulled back, blushing herself for the stunt she had pulled. She looked deep into his eyes, her breathing was really fast and same goes with Ash. What the two felt merely few seconds ago was amazing. Serena looked down, not able to look into his eyes anymore now.

However, Ash had something else in his mind. Ash lifted Serena's chin causing her to look directly in his eyes. His hand then travelled to his cheek and slowly started cupping her cheek. A sudden jolt of electricity waved in her body when she realized what he was doing. She rested her hands on his chest as Ash slowly leaned into her, his lips merely apart from hers. And then it happened, and he kissed her. Unlike previous time both of them were far relaxed than last time. Ash's hands roamed to her back and Serena found her hands were around his neck now, returning the kiss. This time the kiss was passionate and intense and not the short like last one. Serena found herself weak against his tight grip around her back as Ash pulled Serena closer.

When the kiss finally ended, Ash and Serena both looked into each other's eyes. Having each other was all they wanted. They have sealed their newly found relationship with a kiss and they won't be planning to let each other go now.

Serena's hands were still around his neck as she slowly rested her head against his chest; there was a smile on her face, telling how pleased she was from the kiss. Ash slowly stroked her hairs as they both sat there in the silence.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at the moon in front of her, the perfect scene that she had planned to share with only Ash. Her mind recalled the memory from a while back when she was lying under the tree with Ash next to her. When she saw the shooting star, she wished only thing, being with Ash together. She knew that it was a little greedy for her but she also wished for him to kiss her one day, guess her both wishes has come true. She smiled and snuggled into his chest more.

That's when Ash realized that Clemont would have been worried for them.

"Do you think we should go back?"

"I don't want to. Besides, they can wait a little longer"

* * *

 **Well, let me clear it. I know many of you have noticed it but still, as I said that it is dedicated to 123pearlshipping and his story Amourshipping: Loyalty, one heck of the story and I suggest you to check it out. Another reason to dedicate it to him is that our thoughts are same on loyalty. I never thought there are people out there who care for loyalty, as much as I do. And my friend, you proved me wrong.**

 **Back to story, I think that the confession part from Ash can be improved. I don't why but I think I was not in mood while writing that part. Let me know if you think I should improve it or not. So here I've gave you the first one-shot of the series. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it. Wish to hear (read in this case) your views on it.** **Add it in your favorite list if you think I'm worth it and add it in your follow list if you want to be updated. Of course, I would love the reviews.**

 **I've made sure to make it error in my limits. I'm not a pro in English and still learning, if you think there are errors then let me know.**

 **Let me know by the way, if you want me to continue or not. I think I've improved a lot since my first time and this story proved it, I hope you think so as well. I'll be doing each of the one-shot and for the multiple chapter story, if I would, then I would do them as other story.**

 **Yes, I would be taking your ideas as well, but not yet. I've 10+ one-shots to complete first and then I will start working on your ideas. I'm sorry if it offends you or something but I can't take them because it will blow my mind and it is possible that I will forget them by that time. I'll let you know when to give me your ideas, until then, bye.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, I'm pleased that you guys are back here to check out the second one-shot. So, saw the latest episode and almost died laughing when I saw Serena's reaction; got to admit that it was the best troll ever. I know, I know, you should have been thinking it has been a little while since the arrival of episode but that's when I wrote this one-shot, not today. How close Ash was to her, his hands gripped around her arms as he fell against her body. When Ash held her hand, seriously, I've never seen Serena blushing this badly before, not even in the dance episode. And when Ash said "I…" prior to "Iron Tail, Pikachu" I was almost lost for words, scared that Amourshipping has finally become canon, not believing what was happening. But after that, I was dumbfounded for a mere second before breaking into an uncontrollable laughter. I was so happy and glad at the moment that I cannot explain it. Hey, don't get me wrong, I also support Amourshipping as much as you do. I was scared on the thought of them becoming couple because then I'll never be able to enjoy these funny and cute moments they always share. Think about it, I've already expressed my view on Amourshipping so I won't be rambling about it anymore. For now, read and enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 2**

The quiet night in Kalos region was almost disturbed when from nowhere black clouds surrounded the area; the beautiful night was no more in the sight and everywhere was darkness now, making the area a little spooky. It didn't take too long before it was raining everywhere; downpour started slowly but ended up in the furious rain around. Fortunately, our heroes were staying in a Pokémon Centre tonight or they would have been running around in the wild, seeking for shelter.

Ash's eyes shot wide open when thunder stroke somewhere around, not enough to cause any harm, but enough for Ash to wake up. Ash was badly startled and rolled to his left not realizing that he was on the left edge of the bed and fell down on the ground. He was poorly covered in his blanket that he ended up wrapped around in it; grunting in pain as he stared at the ceiling with dizzy eyes.

"Oww…" Ash muttered to himself as he slowly tried to sit straight. He rubbed back of his head where it was hurting and his eyes were shut as he tried to endure the pain. Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked around; his vision was a little blurry. After all, who wanted to wake up this way in midnight? Ash held his bed from right hand and stood up on its support. However, he didn't realize his current condition and fell back as he tried to take a step ahead.

"Darn it!" Ash hissed aloud after his body came in contact with floor second time this night.

"Pika," Ash heard a weak voice. He looked up at his bed and found Pikachu looking at him curiously with groggily vision; it was rubbing its eyes with its small paws.

"Heh, sorry Pikachu, didn't intend to wake you up" Ash sheepishly chuckled. Pikachu shrugged its shoulders and rolled back on the bed; going in its beautiful slumber which was broken by Ash around a minute ago. It didn't take too long for Pikachu to fell asleep again. Ash sighed to himself and stood up again. This time noticing his condition, Ash tried to get rid of the blanket wrapped around him and startled around the room."C'mon, get off!"

Not realizing where he was going, Ash ended up falling on a bed this time. He was fortunate enough to not fell on the harsh floor this time; unfortunately he didn't fall on his own bed either. As Ash looked up he was encountered by the warm breath tackling his face, tickling his neck as well. Ash stayed there for a moment or two before realizing where he was. He has fallen on the bed of his childhood friend and travelling companion Serena. His face was little too close to hers that surpassed his comfort zone. Even in this cold night, he could feel his body burning up and sweat dropped from his forehead, his face turned beet red and he was almost about to scream. He quickly retorted and stumbled back, his left foot stuck in the foot of the side bed table and he fell again.

"Not again," Ash grunted in pain, this time however, he did not try to sit up and laid there for a while. The pain he felt for the third time tonight was enough to remove his blush but his mind was still processing, what just happened?

How it came? Ash Ketchum, 15 years old soon to be a Pokémon Master from Pallet town, was thinking about a girl? Of course he had thought about girls before, then why it was different this time? He didn't need any answer, he knew it already. In all these years of his journey through different regions, he had developed physically, mentally and emotionally enough to understand everything now. If not for these, remembering Brock's antic around every cute girl was enough. Ash never understood why Brock was obsessed with cute girls back then, but now when he was a teenager himself, he understood everything. He understood why he was feeling this way towards Serena. He had always found her cute, hell she was the cutest of all the girls he had travelled with before.

Ash sat straight again, this time carefully removing the blanket off his body. When he succeed, he threw it on his bad, making sure that it would not wake up Pikachu; he was not planning to get electrocuted after all the pain he went through tonight.

Before standing up Ash casted Serena a quick glance but could see nothing but her long honey blonde hairs and half of the pink bow band. Though Ash never got to know why Serena wore it every night, he really liked it. Ash sighed and stood up; trying not to look at her but his mind ultimately lost against his own heart and he looked back at her. Her long honey blonde hairs were tied up in the pink bow band in front; rest of her hairs was going under the blanket. Her face was facing him, her expression was constantly changing from a smile to a frown, a feared or frozen look sometimes and then back to a smile, and she was breathing fast. Probably she would have been dreaming about something, that's what Ash guessed but it didn't help him to wish that she would be dreaming about him.

Ash's thoughts were broken by under thunder nearby; this one was less effective than the last one. Ash looked outside the window of room and found it was raining furiously. He walked to window and opened it only to be encountered by watery wind which started to soak him. Ash has to react immediately and he closed the window as soon as he opened it.

Ash looked at himself, partially soaked at few places but nothing serious to led him to catch cold or any fever. Ash walked back to his bed, slid down in blanket and rested his head on very fluffy pillow. He closed his eyes and waited for him to fell asleep. He rolled to his side and waited again. One minute passed followed by two, three, four, and five and so on but Ash could not find him anywhere near sleep.

Ash opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he could not sleep now. He sat up did not bother to uncover himself. He took the pillow, adjusted it to better position and let himself lose on it. His legs were kneeled and his arms were crossed around his chest.

Trying to think of something to pass his time he let his eyes wander around. They stopped only when they caught the glimpse of most important thing, or person in this case. Ash stared at Serena from across the room; their beds were across to each other unlike previous times when the beds were side by side. Talking about this, whenever the group has stopped at Pokémon Centre for a night they always found two bunk beds on both the sides of the room. This one however was different; probably because very less traveler passed by here. This time they have gotten two rooms with two beds in each of the room. Bonnie suggested that Clemont and she should share one while Ash and Serena does other. No offence, he agreed immediately but didn't realize the motive behind this. Normally, Serena and Bonnie would share one and Clemont and Ash other, even when they camp outside.

This thought was gone far when Ash realized that his eyes were glued on her by now, he smiled. He had always found Serena very attractive, her passion to become a Pokémon performer was amazing and he was always mesmerized by her kindness. What was there to say about her smile? It was most amazing and he always found himself melting into her whenever she smiled at him. Her eyes were blue like sapphire and he could stare into them forever; unfortunately he never got to stare into them for more than few seconds without making her blush or freaking her out. He has noticed that whenever he stared at her Bonnie always whisper something in Serena's ear which would make her blush. But he has a good idea of what it was all about; he had overheard some as well. Though, he always shrug them off or pretend like he didn't understand but truth was that, he does, every time. He felt bad to be the reason of her embarrassment.

His smile disappeared and he frowned. Sometimes he highly doubted if Serena does feel something strong about him or not, of course she likes him, anyone can tell that but how much? He did not know. How much he wished to tell her how he felt towards her, but he could not. He always tried to say whenever he was near her, whenever they were all alone, but he never did. He did not fear rejection at all, maybe a little. But what he feared that this could ruin their friendship forever. Losing her was the last thing he wished for; no matter if they would never become something more than friends but this would keep them close to each other.

Those three little words he was dying to tell her were sealed now, still struggling to escape his heart and his mouth.

Ash uncovered himself and walked to Serena's bed. When he reached there he sat down on the bed beside her and stared at her beautiful face. Her expression was still changing but this time, it was more negative ones than her smile causing Ash to raise his eyes in confusion. He would have stared at her for only a minute or so when there was another thunder outside, and this one was the loudest that Ash felt him almost getting deaf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Serena screamed on top of her lungs and threw her blankets off her, not actually caring where they were going. The blanket flew up, up and away and finally fell down on Ash, completely covering him. She shot up and breathed heavily, her face was covered with sweat and she was on verge of crying.

Bad dream, what else?

Serena closed her left hand and put it on hear heart. She took deep breaths to calm down; this would have worked if her eyes hadn't spotted someone sitting on her bed. Her breaths suddenly stopped and her eyes widen when she saw someone covered in white blanket and the hands moving towards her.

"W-Who-Who are-are you?" Serena managed to ask however and scooted back on her bed in fear. "Please l-leave me. Please leave me" By now Serena's eyes were diluted with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash! Ash! ASH!" Serena started screaming in fear; the only one she thought could save her was Ash.

She was so horrified and was crying so badly that Ash couldn't help but feel sorry. He reached out for her but his hands, tangled in the blanket made him look like a crook and something that was going to hurt her.

"Serena, Serena, listen to me" Ash snapped at her and suddenly grabbed her by arms. "Serena, listen to me. Serena, please!" Ash shook her but for nothing. Her fear only increased and she didn't stop screaming for help. And then he did something which surprised himself, Ash pushed Serena back forcefully and put his hand on her mouth. Serena was forced to stare at him; her tears were still drowning and she was shaking her head left and right in attempt to break free.

"Serena, listen to me. It's me," Ash paused and pulled down the blanket. When Serena saw him she stopped and only stared at him. "Ash" When he finished he looked at Serena, he could not help but felt pathetic; he accidently scared Serena so badly that he could never know it. They stayed in the position for a while and slowly, Ash started to lose the grip of his hand on her mouth. He was really concerned about her, but knowing that he had made her scared, he could do nothing.

When Ash let her go, Serena looked down in her lap, ashamed of what just happened. She has unwillingly made so bad scene, she was scared of what Ash would think of her now. New tears formed in her eyes and she silently cried. She folded her knees and held them close to her chest with her arms around them. She looked away from Ash to the window of the room; different thoughts were running in her mind. However, that doesn't change the fact that she was scared.

Ash sighed to himself; he crawled on the bed to the other side, sitting next to Serena the very next moment. He took the blanket and wrapped it around her, securing her from the cool wind and giving her comforting warmth at the same time. Serena let him do his work but didn't say any word. She was so embarrassed; to make it worse scared too. Ash again looked at her with the look of guilt.

"Are you fine, Serena?" Ash finally asked; concern could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Bad…dream" Serena felt her eyes filling with more tears as she answered. It was true, she had seen a bad dream and was so scared; but when she saw Ash under the blanket, she failed to understand anything and her instincts did their work. She felt so weak and pathetic at the moment, she knew that Ash would have been thinking about her same as her.

On hearing that Ash sighed in relief. So, it wasn't his fault, not completely. But he still felt bad but protective towards her. He wanted to give her comfort and calm her down; after all she was his best friend. However, before Ash could respond, there was another thunder burst outside. It was so sudden that it startled already broken Serena.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Serena screamed again and covered her ears as her body trembled badly. Ash reacted immediately and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Serena's head rested on his chest and her whole body was leaned against him. Serena didn't realize it in first but when she did, she found herself blushing for being so close to him; Ash was actually hugging him. She could feel the warmth of his body around hers, it was so soothing and comfortable; Serena didn't realize when she started enjoying it. She didn't hug him back, thinking that it would make it awkward, but let him hug her, comfort her by any mean he could use. She could feel his one hand around her back which was pulling her closer and another was running down her hairs. This sounded crazy but she was getting comfort from this.

Tears started to dry off her face as the time slowly passed. Merely a minute was passed after the previous thunder but there was silence in the room, the only sound they were hearing of was the raining outside. As much as it was weird, the clouds which caused Serena to tremble so badly with the thunder and lightning were the same clouds which helped her calm down. The sound of rain striking the ground and roof sounded rhythmic, it was like music to her and it made her relaxed; music was natural pain killer after all and it was killing the pain she had in her heart right now.

After staying like that for a while, Ash thought Serena would have been fine now. He held her arms and pulled her off of their hug against her will. He then gently forced her back on the bed and Serena only stared at him with sparkling eyes; the dreamy look on her face made her look so cute that Ash would have left consciousness if he would have seen it.

Ash let her go and stood up to go to his own bed but stopped when he felt tug on his hand followed by a tight grip. Ash looked back and found Serena had held her hand; she wasn't looking at him but her face was hung in shame. She was still embarrassed for whatever happened but that does not help her to feel better in any way when Ash left her. She again found herself scared on the mere thought of her nightmare.

"Don't go…P-Please, stay with me" Serena whispered very slowly that Ash could barely hear her. Ash sighed; does he really have any choice? He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Serena didn't let his hand go until he was back on the bed. When he was on the bed, under the covers, she let go off his hand and tightly clenched on the blanket she had on. Ash glanced at her for a brief moment before turning back to stare at ceiling. He had made sure to stay at the comforting distance. However, sleeping on the same bed as the girl was already out of his comforting zone and to make things worse, it was Serena, his childhood friend and now a long time crush.

Serena has started to feel better already. With Ash on her side, she felt safer, warmer, like nothing could even touch her, hurt her. She closed her eyes, they picture of the devil that scared her before returned. She immediately opened her eyes and tightly held the blanket; tears again form in her eyes. She sniffed and unknowingly gained Ash's attention.

"Serena, you sure you are fine?" Ash asked with concern, ready to do whatever he could for her well being. Serena didn't respond verbally and sniffed again prior to nodding. The way she shook her head made it clear that she was lying but she did not want to bother Ash. She has already proven herself as a weakling to him, at least she thought so, and she did not want to get down any further. "You know Serena," Ash said as he kept his eyes glued on her. "You aren't a good liar. So, stop being so stubborn and let me know what you want. Let me know how I can help you, okay?" Ash said and bit his bottom lip before saying again. "I won't mind anything. I just want to help you," Ash finished.

Serena stared at him in disbelief with blurry vision. Her tears hadn't stop but she wasn't feeling bad at all. As much as she was surprised, it was an expected statement; after all it was from Ash. She did not respond any further and laid down, her face facing his as he stared at the ceiling. He sometimes caught her staring at her continuously, but instead of freaking out he smiled at her warmly. If this is what it takes, then so it is.

Serena felt her heart aching again, her longing feelings returned to her. She again wanted to be close to him, wanted to be in his arms, so close and tight, wanted to be comforted by him and…kissed by him. She bit her bottom lip and slowly scooted closer to him trying not to attract Ash, of course it didn't work and Ash noticed her. But he decided to stay quiet and kept staring at the ceiling, wandering in his own world. Serena didn't stop there and searched for his hand. When he found it, she gulped and slowly moved hers to his. Her hand brushed against his, which he ignored, but then she slipped her hand slowly into his. This one actually caused Ash to look at her in confusion. Serena kept her eyes down to avoid eye contact and kept looking at his hand. Ash mentally sighed and brought back her hand with his in between their faces.

Serena and Ash both stared into each other's eyes as Ash intertwined their fingers and locked their hands in firm and gently, but at the same time in tight grip. This caused Serena to blush, but there was no way to hide and was noticed by Ash. Ash didn't comment on it but smiled at her. She felt her body burning, tears in her eyes disappeared and others dried, leaving marks on her face.

Her desire to get closer to him increased. "Ash?" she asked Ash.

"Yes? What is it, Serena?" Ash asked immediately.

"Uh…can you…um…hold me…uh…clo-closer?" she said in low tone. When Ash heard it he sighed. If that's what it takes, if that's what it would take to feel better then he would gladly do it.

"Alright, c'mon" Ash responded. Serena almost cried in joy on hearing this. Ash was actually letting her rest in her arms. She slowly rested her head on his chest followed by her left hand; she could feel his heartbeat and she liked it, she liked being in Ash's company. That's when Ash wrapped his arms around and gently pulled her into him; her eyes shot wide open but she did nothing to stop him. She just enjoyed it and embraced the moment. Her smiled widen with every second as she rested on him. It felt so good, so safe; she wished to do nothing to resist it.

How long she had waited to be held like this? Ash had let her come close to him, had held her tight and comforted her; her dream was coming true. It would take only a moment, but what if she would ruin it? She knew she felt too strong for him and wanted this, but what if this would end their friendship, forever?

But Ash would do nothing that would hurt her, would he? But again, that was something too far and…

"A-Ash, c-can I ask you for something?" Serena asked, trying to press her nervousness with every word. Ash looked down at her and smiled.

"Whatever you need just let me know" Ash responded with a warm smile.

"Ash, c-c-can I…um…would…would you," Ash raised his eyes. What was so difficult that she could not even ask straight? Serena also thought about it, would he do it if she would ask him to? Maybe not, but maybe…just maybe he would let her do it. "C-c-can…I…k-k-kiss…kiss you, Ash?"

Ash stared at her for a second or two after that. When his mind registered what she meant he found his face turning red. Obviously, he would do anything for her. She was Serena, her best friend and he could do anything just to bring a smile on her face, and if that's what she want, if that's what would make her feel better. But that was something…

"O-Ok," Ash responded not really looking in her eyes. Serena hadn't expected this, not at all. But now when he had said it, now when she had his permission, she could no longer hold back. Who knows if she would get this chance again or not? She brought her hand to his cheek and tilted his head, their eyes met and locked.

Ash stepped up and held her cheek. Serena closed her eyes and leaned forward, this was it, her desire, her dream, her love. And before she could think further, her lips met his sending a sudden jolt in her body. That was it, she had finally done it. She was kissing him. She was kissing her Ash at last. Her longings were finally fulfilled. Her dream had finally come true. Those lips she has always wanted to feel against her, were now kissing her on Ash's own will. They were hers now, completely hers.

The kiss last longer than expected but no one complained. Slowly, Serena pulled back, her lips still brushing against his gently as she opened her eyes and stared into his. He was blushing beet red, looking so cute that she could not explain, she giggled cutely. He had the same look in his eyes as she had right now. Does that mean he has loved her all the time as much as she did? Does that mean he wanted to kiss her as well?

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. This time when she closed her eyes, there wasn't anyone. If there was, it was his Ash. She smiled and cuddled into his chest and her head snuggled under his chin. Ash kept running his hand gently in her hairs as she rested on his chest, a thought still bothering him. Where their friendship stood now? Where would be they going from here on? Ash had always loved her and if she would leave him now, he would break apart.

But right now, he enjoyed the moment with Serena.

* * *

 **Here is second one for you guys. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've made sure to not leave any mistake but if I did let me know and I'll solve it, just like I've did in first one-shot. Also, I'm pleased by the support you guys have shown so far and I hope to have it till the end.**

 **On the side note (for Pokefan87), when you said not to be so cynical about my own writing skill and I've written it very well I'm pleased that you think so and thank you very much. But you see, English is my second language and I am determined to improve in it, that's the reason I've started writing stories. And I know it has worked. If you will check the very first one-shot of "One-Shot Amourshipping: The Series" on my first account "Mysterious Pokémon Master", you will realize that the two, the first one-shots of both the one-shot series are same with same plot, I've edited this one for good, that's all. If you will compare the two, you will find out how different these two are, how poor I was back then and how much I have improved now. It has been almost a year since then and I'm proud with the result. I know I've improved now but I know it is not enough yet. You should have checked him out but still, FanticLAguy06, just check out his stories man. How good he is, barely made any mistake and I don't know if I've noticed any. Also, I've a beta reader for my story "Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The Beginning", LEGAL-EAGLE, who is outstanding in English. Whenever I compare myself to these two (I've specified them only and that does not mean that I'm insulting any other author by not mentioning them here) I realize how much I still have to learn. And believe me; I won't stop until I'll be on the same level as these two.**

 **Still, thank you for the compliment.**

 **Also, keep supporting guys. Add it in your favorite list if you think this is worth it and follow it if you want to be updated. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. This update was a little quick then I originally thought I cannot say anything for the next one. See you next time then.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. It is me MPM, back with another one-shot. This is farthest, one of the best I think I've written. Though, I know I still am unsure. Anyway, enjoy reading it. And also, I've corrected the possible mistakes in last few chapters which I forgot to do before.**

* * *

 **One Shot-3**

" _Dear Serena,_

 _We all know how important birthdays are. Birthdays are such important celebrations. They are a time for people to look back on their lives, reflect on what they have done, and look forward to what they still want to do. They are a day to celebrate a life with family and friends, and rejoice over all the good and bad times they have gone through together. To be honest, I do think the same. I do think the same. While writing it, I could not help but think of all the adventures we have gone though together. All the bad and good memories we have stored…together, which brought closer then we were before…_

Serena felt her heart beat increasing as she read the letter. She could not believe what she was reading. And on the top of it, she could not believe that he wrote that, HE. The densest person she has known in the world, dense, but still the best. Her eyes become watery on the mere thought of how poorly she treated him today. She knew why she had done this but now when she thought about, was that necessary to do that? Maybe it was his mistake that he did not remember her birthday, but treating him that way, what does it made her? The day replayed in her mind, every incident. She knew it was the best day of her life, but the way she made best, now made felt something she hated.

Guilt.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

Serena was greeted by sheer amount of surprise when she entered the lobby in Pokémon Centre. Serena's eyes widened at first but when she registered what just happened, her lips curved in the widest and brightest smile she could muster. Her happiness was on the peek.

"Thank you everyone," Serena replied gratefully but soon felt something was missing, someone was missing. There her friends were, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Braxin, Pancham, Sylveon and even Pikachu. But Ash wasn't there. This mad Serena a little sad but she got over it when she assumed Ash to be preparing for a surprise. That mere thought made her blush and felt all warm and cozy inside.

Just on the time, Ash entered the lobby. He was adjusting his hand gloves and walked straight. Serena was the first one to notice him and as soon as she saw him, she only stared at him, hopefully. She rushed to him, right on his face. Everyone looked at him as well, expecting similar thing as Serena from him.

"Good morning, Ash!" She chimed brightly as she wished Ash. Ash looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning, Serena," Ash responded in his usual enthusiastic way. However, today he did something he never usually does. His smile disappeared for a moment and he noticed Serena, literally noticed him. Her short honey blonde hairs were looking so clean and tidy. For her dress, they also were cleaned, neat and tidy. Thus, it made him smile again. Sure, Serena has spent some extra time in her room today just to improve her look. She did nothing major like make up or something, but she made sure that she was all clean and fresh today. "You're looking great today Serena," Ash replied. Serena found herself blushing on the compliment. Her effort didn't go futile at all.

"Thanks Ash," replied back. Her building excitement was too much for her to control and she was barely controlling herself to hear him wishing her. "Do you know what it is today?" she asked in her building excitement. Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion. Everyone looked at him hopefully, every human and Pokémon. Ash though about this hardly, his one hand was under his chin as he took some steps forward, passing Serena. Serena let him go, turning herself and walked before him, her smile still plastered on her lips.

Suddenly, Ash's face lit up on realization. Everyone smiled broadly and Serena was the most excited person on the planet today. Ash quickly turned around, Serena was right in front of him which made him freak out a little. He stared pass her shoulder and saw Pikachu giving him thumbs up. Ash then turned to Serena who was still staring at him expectantly. But to her worst nightmare, Ash's face dropped and nervous smile crept on her face.

"I don't…" the words escaped his mouth. The words felt like daggers in Serena's chest. She felt her heart starting to break apart, not even suddenly, but slowly giving her all the pain she does not deserve at all. Ash scratched his cheek nervously and saw Serena's expression changing, from excited to soft, from soft to sad, from sad to depressed, and finally from depressed to cold. Ash looked passed her shoulder once again and saw Pikachu hitting its head continuously on the wall in frustration. He then looked at Bonnie whose arms were crossed around her chest as she glared at him. When he turned to Clemont, he was giving him a nervous look, identical to one on Ash's face. Clemont took a board and wrote something on it, put down the marker and showed the board up. It reads "Happy Birthday Serena!"

Ash's expression changed suddenly, his face became pale and he found himself stunned. It was Serena's birthday. How could he forget it? He cursed himself mentally before forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Happy Birthday Serena!" Ash greeted, but it was obvious that he was still nervous and forcing the last part to be enthusiastic. Serena sighed sadly before looking at him and forcing a warm smile.

"Thank you Ash,"

* * *

The rest of the day Ash found himself Serena in the worst place possible for him, a mall. Serena had been rushing in every shop and taking a lot of time to check out different dresses. Thanks to her fashion taste, that made Ash's wallet in less use as she did not found all the dresses nice enough for her. However, that doesn't changed the fact that the few dresses she had chosen so far were expensive already, enough to rock Ash's wallet.

Truthfully, Serena did not like being so rude to him. But she had to admit, having Ash all for her for a day sounds awesome to her. And on top of that, they were all alone. It was like a date she wished to go on with Ash, just two of them and no one else.

When the two returned back to the Pokémon centre, they all celebrated Serena's birthday on full blast. Everyone was participating in every event, including all the trainers who were staying there at the moment. Ash however, was too tired to be an active participant. He did but barely. He was really exhausted but could not tell it to Serena. He had already broken her heart and he could not muster doing that again. He knew what he done cannot be repaired, but he knew that he could actually do something which will make things better between them. When Serena wasn't paying any attention to him, Ash quietly slipped away from the store and looked for a nice gift he could buy for her. Surprisingly, he did and it was really beautiful thing he had ever gotten.

After the part, Serena went in her room, tired, exhausted, but happy at the same time. Yes, she was still a little disappointed but it does not matter since she has gotten pay back for everything. Unknown to her, what she had done today also had some demerits of it.

When the party ended, she looked everywhere for Ash but found her nowhere. It made her little scared that Ash was angry at her for treating her poorly. She checked for Ash everywhere but could found him nowhere. It was like he had disappeared in thin air. Ultimately failed, Serena retreated back in her room where she found a letter on the table beside her bed. Curiously, she walked to it and took it.

Ash her eyes scanned it, she realized what she had done today, probably ruined her reputation in front of Ash and damaged their relationship to the point of no return.

" _Dear Serena,_

 _We all know how important birthdays are. Birthdays are such important celebrations. They are a time for people to look back on their lives, reflect on what they have done, and look forward to what they still want to do. They are a day to celebrate a life with family and friends, and rejoice over all the good and bad times they have gone through together. To be honest, I do think the same. I do think the same while writing it; I could not help but think of all the adventures we have gone though together. All the bad and good memories we have stored…together, which brought closer then we were before…"_

Serena felt her heart beat increasing as she read the letter. She could not believe what she was reading. And on the top of it, she could not believe that he wrote that, HE. The densest person she has known in the world, dense, but still the best. Her eyes become watery on the mere thought of how poorly she treated him today. She knew why she had done this but now when she thought about, was that necessary to do that? Maybe it was his mistake that he did not remember her birthday, but treating him that way, what does it made her? The day replayed in her mind, every incident. She knew it was the best day of her life, but the way she made best, now made felt something she hated.

Guilt.

However, she kept reading.

" _Birthdays should be a day when someone one gets to feel pampered, loved and spoiled. I hope you've felt all of these. I'm genuinely sorry if I've ruined your day by any mean. I think I already have by forgetting this special day. I know I can do nothing to repair it, but still…_

 _One this day, I have something to say to you, Serena…_

 _Birthdays come around every year, but friends like you only come once in a lifetime. I'm so glad you came into my life. Best wishes on you special day. You are a true friend, Serena. Please don't ever change and be what you are. Happy birthday, and may every wish you have come true. You mean a lot to me, Serena. Love you._

 _Ash."_

When Serena ended, she was barely controlling her tears. Maybe Ash has forgotten her birthday, but he still was Ash, her Ash. He still cared for her and loved her, and will always do no matter what. She knew what she had to do now. She needed to found Ash, now. She quickly wiped the tears off her eyes so that Ash would not notice them headed out of her room; the letter was clenched in her hand.

Serena looked everywhere, in the lobby, in his room, in Clemont's room but found him nowhere. She even asked Nurse joy for the raven haired boy and she told her that no one like him has gotten out of the Pokémon Centre.

She thought about it, where would she go if she wanted to take things off her head? Obviously, somewhere, where no one will disturb her. That's when it hit her mind, she hadn't checked one place. She quickly rushed upstairs, passed her room, his room, and Clemont's room and made her way to the end of the hallway. And to her great relief, there he was. Ash was standing outside the balcony, staring in the night sky; his hands were kept flicking a box open and close which held something. Something that was inside was really beautiful which she failed to recognize, but that wasn't her main concern right now. Serena took a deep breath before stepping behind him.

"Ash?"

Ash jumped on the sudden appearance of Serena. The box he had in his hand almost dropped far on the ground but he caught it immediately. He quickly turned around and stared at Serena ins surprise, his hand were behind his back as he tried to hide the box he held.

"Oh, h-hey, Serena," Ash greeted, awkwardly which didn't go unnoticed by Serena. "What's up? You enjoyed the party, didn't you?" Ash said, this time in more calm state and tried to hide his nervousness. Serena just nodded; she still was suspicious of him however.

"Yeah, I did," Serena said and walked next to him, staring at the night sky with Ash. Ash also turned around and stared at the sky. They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company only till Serena didn't say something. "I want to talk about something, Ash"

"Huh?" Ash raised his eyebrows on Serena's declaration. Certainly, he didn't expect her to say anything like that. "What is it Serena?" Serena didn't answer verbally but raised her hand where his letter was still clenched. "Oh," Ash responded now realized where it was going. Serena's hand dropped down with the letter and she sadly stared down.

"I'm really sorry Ash," she said softly, her voice was trembling. Ash gave her a confused look, though her voice made him concerned as well.

"What? Sorry for what?" Ash asked in confusion. Serena tightly shut her eyes and sniffed, holding back her tears.

"I treated you so badly today, but you didn't complain. You never do even if it costs you. I wasted your complete day; still you cared enough to join in my celebration. Even after everything…" Serena sniffed again and took the letter up and opened it. "You cared for my birthday, you cared for me"

Ash looked at her. He was completely stunned. He could not believe that Serena was breaking because of him. He knew it would have never ever happened if he had not forgotten her birthday. How stupid he was to forget it? He could not describe it. He could not describe how bad he was feeling. But then something rolled against his hands.

"Serena, when I said you mean a lot to me, I wasn't lying. I can let go off my training for a while if you needed me, and it was just a day," Ash told. The sincerity in his voice was clear caused Serena to look up at him. "You are really important to me. I can do anything to just make you happy, make you smile." Ash then turned back to stare at the sky. A breeze blown making Serena shiver in cold and she crossed her arms around her chest and rubbed her arms softly. But she managed to hide it from Ash. "I couldn't have felt any worse before the way I felt today in morning, when I forgot your birthday." Ash stated sadly.

Serena stared at him sadly. She never wished to be the reason of Ash's sadness. Instead she wanted to be cure of Ash's every problem. She sighed sadly. She wanted to tell Ash so badly that it was alright, she didn't mind at all but her lips were sealed, words didn't escape her lips. She felt so bounded, even after being with Ash. She really wanted to comfort Ash, no matter what.

Slowly, but affectingly, Serena touched his shoulder. Ash didn't respond at first, either he didn't care or didn't notice at all. Serena turned him around causing Ash to stare at him in confusion and Serena stared at him as well. Serena bit her bottom lip and thought about what she was going to do. Obviously, Ash would not mind at all, not at least today, but again what she was going to do, she has never done it before. Serena slipped her hands passed his shoulders and pulled herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him comfortably. Obviously, Ash didn't mind the gesture at all, instead he accepted it. But it didn't change the fact that he was stunned.

It took him few seconds but he responded, his arms travelled down her armpits to her back and pulled her closer to complete the gap between them. He snuggled his head against her shoulder and let him relax against her. No more confusing thoughts were there in his head anymore. However, there was still one. Ash looked down at his hands behind her back, to the box he had in his hands from a while now. He opened it and stared t the beautiful necklace he had brought this morning for Serena. He knew that it will look beautiful on Serena, but wondered if she will like it or not.

Serena however was completely in love with feeling, the gesture she was getting from Ash. Obviously, the hug was meant to comfort Ash, calm down Ash, but instead, it made her relax. It made her day; it gave her the happiness she has longed for, which she had never felt before. And she knew that from now on, things will be getting only better for her, and for him.

* * *

 **Here we go. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Let the requests come and let me know what you want me to write next but wait for you turn; I still need to publish all my previous one-shots and short stories. Hope you won't mind it. Make sure to give me your views on it to let me know what you think of it. If you think this series is worth of it, add it in your favorite list and in follow list just in case you wanted to be updated.**

 **For the last one where you guys asked me to continue the story in parts, I tried it but later realized this didn't make any sense to me. I mean, I didn't enjoy writing it in parts like this. Let me tell you, I'm going to delete the published ones and will update it as a complete one-shot. However, it will be quiet lengthier but I know you guys won't mind.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long guys, how much time passed? Almost a month, I last updated on May 7, really sorry guys. As always studies, and these vacations were all I needed to continue my main project, 'The Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The Beginning'. And I am glad that I'm updating that so often now, and everyone likes it, of course, except few. Well, I won't waste your time here anymore. The following one-shot is the another rewritten which was previously titled as Interview. I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 4**

"The temperature is getting hot in there folks. You can see the audience we have for the final of Kalos region supporting both the trainers who have struggled their ways to the finals. The league matches weren't easy this year and every trainer had struggled but only two trainers stood straight and made their way to Kalos League finals. Calem, who also belonged to Kalos itself, is one heck of the trainers who is not planning to lose this time," As Alexa, the young reporter from Kalos said crowd from her right side cheered aloud, proving that they support Calem. "However," Alexa said, the crowd's cheer faded with it. "The final challenge to Calem isn't any amateur kid who has won all his matches with luck. Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in Kanto region is one of the most feared trainers. This young trainer already owned the Orange League trophy and has won the Hoenn Battle Frontier, hence proving his strength," When Alexa finished once again, crowd on her left side erupted into loud cheering, the number of people cheering for both the trainers were equal. "However, Ash has gotten a little advantage as he has travelled more and had more battles then Calem. Ash has also compete in Sinnoh League and was one of the most powerful trainer back there, only to be stopped by a mysterious trainer in semi-finals who owed a legendary Darkrai and a legendary Latios" Alexa read out from a paper in her hand and looked back at the camera.

While Alexa was having her show, Lumiose City siblings, Clemont and Bonnie were looking at her from a distance; they both had a smile on their faces. True, they were really happy for their friend Ash who managed to make it into finals. Only one match to go and Ash will be victor of the tournament, thus granting him permission to battle the elite fours and the champion of the Kalos region, Diantha.

"Brother, Ash does have so many supporters, isn't that awesome?" Bonnie asked with her voice was filled with enthusiasm. Clemont simply nodded in response with a smile on a face. If for not Ash, he thought he had the brightest smile out there.

Thinking about him…

"Where is Ash, Bonnie?" Clemont asked. Bonnie turned to him.

"He is with Serena. Don't you remember he have an interview with Alexa?" Bonnie asked, much in a scolding manner with her hands resting on her hips. Clemont simply chuckled in response.

"Yeah-Yeah, I remember it now," Clemont replied. Just on the mention, the two saw Ash and Serena walking towards them, they were having a conversation, which more looked like Serena reassuring Ash to not get nervous for the interview. Turning to them, Ash noticed Clemont and Bonnie looking at them. He quickly rushed to them, leaving Serena behind, intentionally. It's not like he liked doing that, he was just way too nervous right now. Not only has he had an interview with Alexa just in a little while, he was afraid that she could ask something personal which might embarrass him. He has noticed it on most of the occasions, whenever Alexa was with the group; she has always glanced at the two together and smiled. He always wondered, does she know about his feelings?

Serena's smile faded the very next moment when Ash left her. Not only today, but Ash has been acting weird around her lately. And it bugs her. At first she thought it was because of the Pokémon League that he was finally competing in it. But soon, she realized it wasn't the problem. Ash has been normal around Clemont and Bonnie both, while training. It's just her he does not even try to notice nowadays. It scared her, did she do something wrong, something that offended Ash and repelled him away from her? But moreover, she was worried. She was worried that it might affect Ash in negative way; to make it worse it was his final battle now. She can control her feelings for now, she has to. Ash was on the verge of achieving his goal, to win the Kalos League. This wasn't the time to be selfish. Serena sighed sadly and followed Ash, trying to force a smile but failing miserably.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling?" Clemont asked as Ash approached to them.

"I'm fine, Clemont. Just a little excited for the battle, nothing major," Ash replied with a grin.

"I can't wait to see your battle, Ash. I know you are going to win," Bonnie said as her eyes shone just on the imagining Ash holding that golden trophy that proves his victory over Kalos Region. And that cute little mouse Pokémon, that she likes a lot, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Ash and Clemont chuckled on seeing the face Bonnie made.

"With the friends like you, I'm sure he will win," the group heard a familiar voice. On turning around, they found Alexa walking towards them. "Hey Ash, you up for the interview?" she asked.

Ash scratched back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright then, it still has ten more minutes to go so I guess I will be seeing you around in a while?" Alexa said and the group looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Alright Alexa, we will see you in a while. Ash and I still need to discuss few things for the battle ahead," Clemont said for everyone. Alexa smiled in response as everyone walked away. Alexa was about to go as well when she noticed something odd. Serena was still there; her head was hung down as she stared at the ground sadly.

"You okay, Serena?" Alexa asked to her younger friend who snapped out of her trance before looking at her. This caused Alexa to raise her eyebrows suspiciously. "I guess, you are not," she answered herself. Serena said nothing but sat back to the chair Bonnie was sitting on before. Alexa pulled another chair and sat in front of her. "Alright, tell me what the matter is, Serena?" Alexa asked. Though, the truth was that she has a good idea, she was willing to hear it from Serena. But Serena did not say a word. Alexa sighed. "It is about Ash, isn't it?" She asked directly causing Serena to look at her in surprise. How did she figure it out? Serena tried to say something, anything to get the topic off, but failed miserably. Alexa noticed her. "Don't be surprise Serena. I have noticed many times, the way you look at him."

Now if Serena was lost for words before, she found her mouth sealed this time. She wanted to scream 'no' on her face, but she could not. She could not deny it. She did not deny it. Serena started blushing in embarrassment, knowing that her little secret has been spilled out, there was no way hiding it would be a good idea.

"You wouldn't mind telling me, would you?" Alexa asked again.

Serena sighed. Did she really have any choice? "It is about Ash," she whispered slowly, confirming Alexa that she was right. "He has been ignoring me from a while now. First I thought he was preoccupied with the Pokémon League, but then, I, I, I, noticed him normal around Clemont, Bonnie or anyone, just, it's just me. And I don't know why he is doing that. I don't know what I have done to offend him. And it hurts that I cannot help even I want to," Serena exclaimed. With every word her voice trembled and her eyes swelled up with tears. Her will was strong enough to hold them back but she couldn't hide them from Alexa.

Alexa was at loss of words. She had a good idea that it could be Ash, but never thought it was so deep. Even she wanted to help, comfort the young girl, she could not. She wanted to calm her down by saying something, anything that could help, but did not find the correct words; there was no explanation that could help Serena. Maybe the situation was more complicated then she thought it was. And Serena was facing the consequences all alone. Nor that Ash would let her, but he knows nothing. Serena always tries her best to not bother Ash and managed to hide her problem easily. But doesn't she know that it would affect her badly. Heck, it was affecting her already. She was so depressed, so vulnerable, Alexa felt sympathetic for the young girl.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Calem, we had a great time talking to you and I know your fans were happy to hear you as well," Alexa said to Calem as the cameraman was shooting the scene, live telecasting it throughout the Kalos and the world.

"The pleasure was mine," Calem replied and bowed in honor before walking away.

"So here we had one of the challengers, Calem. Now let's move towards our next challenger, Ash Ketchum from pallet Town," as Alexa said the crowd was erupted into loud cheering for Ash. On the call, Ash looked back at his friends. Pikachu was already on his shoulder, Bonnie was squealing in joy while Clemont gave him thumbs up. Ash then finally turned to Serena, the one who supported him most during their journey through Kalos, the one who reminded him time to time to never give till the end, the one who stayed by his side every time, whenever he needed her, and somewhat embarrassing, the one who stole his sleep, preoccupied his mind constantly. Ash stared at her for just a few extra moments and Serena gave him her sweetest smile possible. Ash smiled back and turned away, walking towards Alexa couldn't help but thinking, why was Serena forcing that smile?

"And here we have Ash for you, so let's listen for what he have to say to everyone," Alexa said and then turned towards Ash. "Ash, your fans are all hyped for your battle and whishing for you to win. How are you feeling? What strategies you've for the final battle?" Alexa questioned.

"First of all, thanks for calling me here, Alexa. And don't worry everyone! I'm fine; all pumped up for the battle up ahead!" Ash said, turning towards the camera and fans behind the cameraman who erupted into the loud cheering when Ash when he gave his signature toothy grin, and made a V sign with the fingers.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu also cried, doing the same as its trainer.

"As for the strategy I've, as usual, never give till it's over!" Ash said for only the crowd to get wilder then they were before. "Not satisfied? Then you gotta wait for the battle and you'll see."

"And that was expected from you. So, Ash, we all know that you believe in the strength of the Pokémon. Would you like to give few words to your fans?" Alexa asked, slowly but effectively changing the subject.

"Well, that's certainly true. I do believe in the strength of my Pokémon. They can do anything if they are willing to. You just need a great bond with them and you have no idea what they can do for you. Just take example of Pikachu," Ash said as he slowly rubbed its cheek. Pikachu responded with a slight coo. "Pikachu was my first Pokémon ever, the one I started my journey with. In the beginning, we never got along and used to fight a lot. Pikachu even did not listen to my command ever. But an incident which almost cost us our lives, our bond and faith in each other were tested. And we passed. I earn Pikachu's trust and so does it mine. Now we are best buddies, can do anything for each other if the situation calls," Ash said.

"Oh, that's very nice story you have with Pikachu. But I wonder, is Pokémon are all that helped you through this journey?" Alexa asked, now changing to another subject.

"Ah, you see, I believe that my family helped me all along. My mom, and I know she would be watching me right now, always supported me. My friends always supported me, helped me through everything, mentor me even, and gave me suggestions. There are countless things they have done for me, and I can never thank them enough. Talking about them, see my friend Clemont here, he has always helped me training, making strategies, looking out for my Pokémon when needed. He invented many devices that helped us, helped me during our journey," Ash told.

"Ahm, we can see that. You are grateful to every one of your friends, aren't you Ash? So what about that cute Kalosian out there? Does she have any important role as well, to help you making through the finals?" Alexa asked, taking Ash completely off guard. Certainly, Ash never expected her to change the tables so easily. And what did she mean when she mention Serena as the 'Cute Kalosian'. Don't say it was going the way Ash avoided the most. Serena's eyes widened as well and she looked at Alexa. Was she confused, angry, shocked, curious, or happy? What was she feeling, she didn't know, Perhaps it was the mixture of all these feeling.

For a moment, Ash stopped; his mouth was wide open as he blushed. The crowd also shut down, and the most embarrassing, every pair of eyes now turned towards Serena who blushed as well. Ash looked at her as well, their eyes locked. Both stared into each other's eyes, the words were sealed. Even if they wanted to change the subject, they could not. And the worst part was that the crowd has stared whispering about them now. Who knows, saying what? Then Alexa looked at Serena, she gave her a wink before turning back to Ash, only to embarrass Serena even more.

Ash gulped and turned back towards Alexa. So here he was, the moment he tried to avoid almost every time was finally here. So, all the efforts to avoid it were futile, like this day was inevitable. "Well," Ash started. Even if he was low, the quietness around made his voice echoed throughout the place. "You are talking about Serena, right?" Ash said, in somewhat nervous tone as he slightly chuckled in embarrassment. "How should I start? I met Serena in Santalune City, truth to be told, didn't even realized how badly I hurt her the very first moment we saw each other. Serena and I was friend since childhood, but she has to move on and she went to Kalos after the summer camp we were attending. As the time passed, she slipped from my mind. Not that I forget her, the memory was stored deep into my mind that I couldn't brought them back immediately. The first time we met after years, I didn't even remember. I know, she sounded really disappointed but she shook it off, and helped me out there by reminding me not to give up. Not just that, Serena has always been there for me, in good times, in bad times, there wasn't a moment when she was not by my side. And you know the best part? She started travelling just to see me and give me back what belongs to me," as Ash said, he brought a handkerchief from his pocket and showed it to everyone. "This, the only thing that bind us together all this time," Ash said, Serena covered her mouth with hands as she watched with her wide. Ash still had that handkerchief with him, and on the top of that, in his pocket. Does that mean? "And I don't think I can repay her for what she has done for me, for all of us. I still remember, I challenged Wulfric for the Iceberg badge but horribly lost. Not only that but Greninja was also hurt badly, I lost all the confidence I had, and, and, and I run away…" Ash trailed off. The crowd's eyes widen on hearing that. Did Ash run away? The boy who beat most powerful trainers in the league ran away? "Serena came looking for me, and when found me, tried to convince me come back. Instead of being grateful to her, I snapped at her, yelled at her. I treated her poorly even when she was just trying to help me. It didn't make things better and we got into a fight. That was the first time I have ever fought Serena. But Serena never gave up on me, she trusted me. I think it was her which helped to gain senses back and beat Wulfric in the rematch. If I am here today, it's all because of Serena, who stood by my side, never gave up on me and I know the words are nothing in comparison of what you've done but," Ash turned towards Serena. "Thanks a lot Serena for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today," Ash said.

Serena felt tears drowning her eyes. They weren't of sadness, but they showed her happiness, happiness that Ash thought of her in such high regards. And she knew, she couldn't be anymore happy today. If only she knew Ash was planning to ask her to go on for the next journey with him, she would have passed out immediately. Serena clasped her hands and brought them close to where her heart was, smiling warmly at Ash as few tears rolled down her cheek. Maybe she was never the one to make the right choice, but now she knew that she made the right choice when she decided to give up on Ryhorn racing just to find Ash. She made the right choice when she gave her heart to the boy of her dream. And she made the right choice by falling in love with him, because she know, falling in love isn't hard, but keeping that loyalty to them is. And she knew she was loyal to her Ash, as her heart belongs to him.

"I love you, Ash," she mumbled in her breath.

As Alexa watched Serena, she thought, it was all about time.

* * *

 **And here we go. I tried to made the last part a bit cheesy but if I failed, then I promise, I will do better work next time. Let me know what you think about it in reviews, and please, follow this series if you want more of these Amour one-shots, and favorite it if you think it deserves it. And please, do let me know about your thoughts.**

 **PM me for any quarries or any idea you want a one-shot on. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. I've got another one-shot for you guys. This one, however, is quite different from others. It does not contain any dialogue. It is especially for those who are going through the dreaded feeling. For those who lost their hope in their love. With the help of this one-shot, I want to help you. I want make you realize how beautiful thing love is and so you should appreciate it. You should be loyal to your loved ones, always stay close to them and should put them forward as your top priority.**

 **Obviously, it is for others as well so that they could enjoy it.**

 **Note-Listen to the song "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri to get into the feeling I was while writing it. Just in case you don't know, it is the ending song from Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn: Part 2**

* * *

 **One-Shot: 5**

They said what you learn from experience worth more than something you learn from a book. And what's the better way than a journey to learn? A journey teaches you a lot, gives you the experience that you won't forget, ever. A journey is what makes you realize what the world is. It would let you enjoy your life the way nothing else can. You meet new people on the way, you get new friends. And sometimes, you get more than just a friend.

Ash Ketchum was no different. A stubborn kid from Pallet Town, a rookie trainer who decided to go on a journey to became the greatest Pokémon trainer, a Pokémon master. His journey started quiet shakily. But he managed to catch up later. The first Pokémon he ever got was a Pikachu. In the beginning they didn't get along too well. They were used to hate each other a lot. But an incident which almost cost them their life tested their bond. And they passed it. God later rewarded them with one of the most beautiful thing, trust. They started to grow closer, trusted each other more than themselves. And they can do anything for each other.

Ash travelled to many places, meet many peoples. Good and bad, both. Most of them were just trainers like him, and he got along with them very well. Some of them, he never got to see them again. But those he cross path every now, he started a friendly rivalry with them. Obviously, there were few who hated Ash a lot, and Ash does the same. This resulted in him to begin a heated rivalry with them. In the end, he managed to befriend those as well.

In all the regions, Ash met a lot of peoples. He grew closer to them, became friend with them, friends who stood by side till the end. But there was this one friend; he never thought would travel so far just to see him, to return just a piece of cloth that he doesn't even remember. And the best part, this friend was not someone new. Those who gets the chance to befriend new people are lucky, but luckier are those when an old friend comes back from their past, just for them.

Serena, an old friend of Ash, which he didn't recognize at first travelled all the way from her hometown just for Ash. Not only she confronted him, but helped her in winning his very first gym badge and reminded him to never give up at all. Ash could never forget what she has done for him, and that led him to ask her out, to go on journey with him. Serena agreed immediately.

The two, along with another two region native friends, travelled through the Kalos. Their quest was to explore the region, make new friends, catch new Pokémons, solve the mysteries that lies ahead, get the gym badges, get the showcase keys, become the best one could ever be, um, stopping the evil to conquer the world, nothing surprising. But most importantly, their quest was to get to know each other better, to form an unbreakable bond.

But Ash never thought that the bond he would form with Serena has its own consequences. It all started when Serena lost her debuted showcase terribly and run off. Ash was worried, dead worried. He decided to look for her, but she showed up. And that's when Ash realized what she has done now would change his life. She has cut down her hairs to the shoulder length, changed to a completely new dress, with that blue ribbon over it that he gave her not so long ago. They say you don't appreciate something until it leaves you. Ash can relate himself to this. From the day onward, Ash realized, noticed that how much he was missing her old self. Serena hadn't changed a bit from inside, but outside. He missed her long hairs, but couldn't help and admired this new look.

Every now often, Ash stared at her that later became a habit. Unbestknown to him, this habit later changed into an obsession that he still hadn't found a cure for. Staring at her gives him peace; it relaxed him and helped him to lose up his mind after a stressful day. Serena gave him what he never thought a girl could ever give him. He started to look at her more differently. Ash was a dense guy, granted, but he knew a thing or two about romance. He helped few couples in past with their relationship problem and learned a lot from them in change.

But Ash never knew how love feels. He never fell in love with a girl and so he never knew how it felt. And whenever he sees Serena now, this blossom feeling that grows in his chest, which he could not help with but let it flow though. And it hurt to know that he could do nothing about it. But again, he did not wish to do anything about it. As much as it hurt him, he wanted to feel it more. The pain worth it, doesn't it? Ash has gone through verse in past.

But when this feeling changed into the feeling of dread, knowing that he could not advance in the situation, he realized that it was the worst pain in the world that one could feel. He started to get depressed. And seeing him depressed made Serena depressed. As much as Ash hated to see Serena this way, he felt somewhat appreciated that Serena cares about him a lot. But why does she care about him so much? They were friends, good friends, hell, they were like best friends. Or were they more?

Ash has gone through many situations in his life, good, best, bad, worse, but this one was worst of the worse. This started affecting him badly. His performance decreased dramatically, and that worried Serena even more. She tried to confront him about it, but Ash always avoided it, afraid of what Serena would think of him when she would know the truth.

But enough was enough for Ash. One day, when he couldn't bear it anymore he decided to research. He researched about it a lot, asked many people, confronted many couples and even took suggestions from Pikachu, who was supposed to know about romance a lot more than Ash. He has always known that the Pokémon shows the exact feeling of their trainer's; they helped them to understand one better.

That day, Ash noticed how Froakie reacts. It was brave, stubborn, strong, but it was calm, short tempered, and gentle and respects others, just like Ash. Ash noticed how Froakie react around Serena's Fennekin. Their interaction, how close they seems. How Froakie blushed immediately when Fennekin approaches it, how it tries to avoid Fennekin but spends time with it anyway.

But his heart cringed badly when Clemont one day commented that these two seems to be in love with each other. As much as that idea seems amusing, cute and adorable in its own way, Ash was shocked. So that's what he felt about Serena? Was he in love with her?

Ash started to pay extra attention on love and came to conclusion, indeed he was in love with his childhood friend.

Ash started to pay extra attention on her from the day onward. He spent extra time with her; he helped her a lot with her performances instead of the other way around. He noticed how Serena always tried to sit closer to him, but instead of scooting away, like usual; he embraced the situation and let her do what she likes.

It started affecting him again. Instead of feeling dreaded and hollow, he started to feel a lot more appreciated, to have such a nice friend. His performance changed dramatically again, but the other way around this time. He noticed how much Serena seems to be happy that he was happy.

But their relationship took a dramatic turn when Ash lost to Wulfric. He ran away, so dreaded he was feeling. And he knew Serena would be coming looking for him. She came. But his eyes were sealed shut, he didn't think straight from his mind and his heart wasn't in the condition to think. But he listened to his heart, yelled at his best friend, his love, when he couldn't take it anymore.

He could feel how bad she felt that moment as her heart shattered into pieces. Serena couldn't take it anymore, she yelled back at him. Her emotions took control over her as she let out everything, everything. She didn't even realize when she confessed to him that it was him she liked so much, only because it was him, the cute little stubborn teen who never gives up and that she loves him a lot, more than just a friend. Ash was stunned on the confession, but before he could react, before he could tell her that he reciprocate her feeling, Serena hit him hard with a snowball and ran away with tearful eyes. It was the first time he ever saw her crying and he regretted what he did.

But he never returned back that night. He encountered Greninja later and as they helped some wild Pokémon during the snowstorm, Ash confronted Greninja about his feelings. He realized how wrong he was when he yelled at Serena, the girl he dears most.

He rethink about their journey and recalled every moment they have spend together. He realized those hints now, how much she appreciated his effort to help her, his comments, his compliments. How much she flustered with every compliment. How much she dreaded it whenever he was being polite to any other girl. And how much she flustered and blushed in embarrassment whenever someone said to her that she likes Ash.

Ash returned, patched up with Serena and won the eighth and final gym badge.

The Pokémon League started soon. And to his own surprise, Ash won it. He gave the credit to not only his Pokémon, but his friends, especially Serena. He could see how much she was appreciated and how happy she was, as she smiled warmly at him with her hands clasped together, over her heart.

But the journey didn't end here. As the evil Team Flare rose on the surface, as the legendary Zygarde shows up, revealing that it was the same Squishy all this time, all the bonds were tested. There were times when Ash almost lost all the hope, but Serena supported him. And that leads him to defeat Team Flare and strengthened their bond even more.

And that's when he realized that his time in Kalos was over. Clemont and Bonnie bid their good bye but promised to stay in touch as they have to return to Lumiose Gym. But Serena didn't return yet. She stared at him, shattering his heart with those daggers as Ash noticed how much Serena has broken down in matter of few days only. He couldn't take it this way, he couldn't let Serena broke down.

Ash moved forward, confronted her about that other day when Serena confessed her love to him unknowingly. Serena stepped back, feared the rejection. But Ash held her, brought her closer and told her that he reciprocated her feelings.

Serena couldn't be any happier in her life. The love of her life actually loves her. And she almost fainted in happiness when Ash asked her to go on journey with him, to travel in the world of Pokémon, together, as a couple.

Now, whenever Ash looks back in his past he smiles in satisfaction and then looks at Serena who was in his arms. He was so grateful to gods. Not only they helped him to be a successful trainer, a Pokémon master, but they send this angel in his life. Ash couldn't be any happier.

And when Ash looks at Serena, he couldn't help but notice her lips, remembers how much he hesitated when she asked for a kiss the very first time. But now, he could not resist them. He wanted them all the time, they were so welcoming. They were so warm and gentle against his lips, he could not resist them.

As Ash stared down deep into Serena's blue eyes as they shone brightly warmly and welcoming him, he could actually see the want, the need in them. He smiled and leaned down, gently brushed his lips against her. She closed he eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck as Ash pulled her closer, completing the gap, as they kissed. No matter how much they kiss, Ash always found this feeling new and welcoming, that's the affect of Serena had on him. And he would never ask for anything else, because nor only he had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, she was the best because she completed him, as their souls combined, completing each other.

* * *

 **So here we go. There is one thing I want to make clear already. The main story I've been working on is especially to improve my English, so as the side story. But these one-shots, I write them for you, to keep Amourshipping alive and for your enjoyment. And I expect support from you in change. I know you guys do support me, but it won't hurt letting me know what you think about it. I would really appreciate it.**

 **But if you prefer being silent reader I cannot help with that. But I really, really want to hear about this one-shot. I've worked really hard on this one, and dedicated it to all the lovers out there. And your reviews would make me feel appreciate not only because I'm an author, but because I'm not a lover boy. I don't have any girlfriend and I've never fall in love with any girl, yet.**

 **I want to know if I managed to reflect back the exact feeling of a happy-sappy couple or a lover. And if I managed to kill you with the feeling, I'm sure I've succeeded with this one-shot and as an author as well.**

 **Let the reviews come, add in favorite list if you think it worth it. Follow for frequent updates. And don't forget to check the poll on the top of my profile. That result would conclude that future of another story, an arc that would run parallel to my main series. Keep supporting me, I'll be in touch.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **No words, here you go.**

* * *

 **One-Shot: 6**

"Greninja and Pikachu can make a great team, no doubt. Maybe I should team up Noivern and Hawlucha, they can cover their weaknesses as well," Ash wondered aloud while sitting on a tree trunk, beside their tents. After Ash won the eight and the final gym badge, the group was finally heading back to the Lumiose City for Ash to participate in the Pokémon League. However, as the sun settled down, the group decided to camp out for the night.

As the Pokémon League was around the corner, as a fellow gym leader and a friend, Clemont suggested Ash to team up his Pokémon in pair or triplet so that they can cover each other's weakness and increase their strength. Ash found the idea excellent and thus after dinner he has been brainstorming ideas to team up his Pokémon in order.

"Okay Sylveon. That would do it," Serena said to her Pokémon after completing brushing it clean. Sylveon cried joyfully and hugged its trainer and Serena gladly returned it. When they said a certain powerful bond is required for Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon, they weren't joking. Serena does have a strong bond with Sylveon. "Okay, return" Serena said and returned Sylveon in its Pokéball for the night.

Finally relived from her jobs, Serena looked up at Ash who was still thinking hard. With the bonfire beside, she found Ash quiet cute. She blushed on the thought but didn't try to hide it in any way. There was no reason to hide to now that she and Ash was finally a couple. It took longer than she originally thought but after she accidently shouted on his face that she loved him, things changed for them, for good.

A breeze blown by that caused Serena to shiver, but she put that thought aside and looked at Ash in concern. He would catch cold if he wouldn't be careful. And she knew very well what she needed to do. She stood up, walked to her and Bonnie's tent, grabbed the blanket and walked to Ash. Since Ash was deep into thoughts and Serena was coming from behind, he didn't notice her. Serena pulled the blanket open and quietly covered Ash with it. For once Ash was quite startled but calmed down immediately when he felt arms being wrapped around his neck. He didn't need to look back to know that Serena was hugging him from behind.

"Hey, Serena," Ash greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi, Ash," Serena said and sat next to him, closer than he anticipated. But he could do nothing. He knew Serena has waited very long for these moments and that he should not stop her. And who he was to complain anyway, he knew he enjoyed and appreciate Serena's company a lot. Serena looked at Ash and noticed Ash's stare. She smiled warmly at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about strategies for Pokémon League," Ash replied.

"Oh, so Clemont's advice has been helping you a lot," Serena said.

"Yeah," Ash nodded and turned to the bonfire that was burning in front of him. It was really weird; the flames that are supposed to be very dangerous can relax him a lot, can make such a beautiful view and light up the world of someone.

As Ash's mind wondered a lot for the possible pairing he could do, he couldn't help but notice the breeze. It was cold and quite fast today. Ash clenched the blanket and pulled it closer, smiling in satisfaction as he felt some warmth. He was glad to have a girlfriend like Serena who cared about him a lot.

He looked at her and his smile disappeared. A frown took place instead as Serena rubbed her arms to stay warm. And the worst part, she didn't even share the blanket. He smiled sadly at her, she always put him on top of her all the priorities.

"Are you feeling cold, Serena?" Ash asked after a while.

Serena looked at him, quite surprised at first that Ash caught her so easily. She wanted to protest and tell him that she wasn't feeling cold. But she knew arguing to Ash matters nothing, especially when it comes to his friends. And she was his girlfriend now. "A little," she said with a smile.

Ash shook his head in disappointment at that. He them pulled his arm wide passed Serena's back, along with the blanket and wrapped it around her. The blanket was short for both of them to fit in the current position which resulted in Serena to scoot even closer to Ash, as their arms and legs brushed against each other's. Serena didn't mind but embraced the opportunity. Despite being couple, it was kind of rare, having Ash for all of her and no one were around to bother them.

"Better?" Ash asked.

Serena shook her head in rejection which caused Ash to raise his eyebrows in confusion. Serena then held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now better," she said. Ash smiled, couldn't help but blush as he stared at her. She looked so peaceful, so adorable, and so cute. Not only that, her breasts were softly pressing against his arm and this new feeling completely flustered him. He never ever felt something that, but then again, when was the last time a girl held him like that, so close, so tight? Despite having an embarrassing moment, Ash enjoyed it. He could get over it, he could get used to it. It wasn't as bad as it seems.

Ash again thought about the strategies he was working on from a while. It was going good for a while but when he felt his hands being wrapped by Serena's soft hands, his mind diverted. It diverted so badly that he couldn't help but think about her and only her. He rested his head over her and let himself flow in the feeling.

The moment was so perfect and the best part, no one could ruin it for them. But for some reasons, Serena felt a little different. She thought about what she has dreamed for since the day she has met Ash. All the desires, all the need, and all those longing feelings, she sighed sadly which Ash noticed. Ash held onto her hand in a gentle but tight grip, trying to ease up Serena. Serena smiled at Ash's effort, how nice he was.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena sighed again and stared at the bonfire in front of them. She needed to do it now; she could not wait any longer now. They were finally a couple now; there wasn't a reason to wait any longer.

"Ash?" she stared. "We have been together for quiet sometimes now and you know I really appreciate everything you do for me, whenever you try to cheer me up, try to make me smile and everything, but," Ash's heart skipped a beat when Serena said that. What does that 'but' means?

"But what, Serena? Have I done something wrong?" Ash asked, a little worriedly that he might have offended Serena.

Serena giggled. "No silly, you've done nothing wrong. You're perfect boyfriend. I won't ever ask for anything better. It's just," she stopped again. Relieved that he had done nothing wrong, nothing offending, Ash smiled on Serena's words. But he was still curious to know.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you kissed me, Ash?" Serena asked politely. She sat straight and looked deep into his eyes. She sounded so innocent, even if Ash would be making big deal of it, he couldn't now. But he stared at her in surprise. It was true. They have been together for quiet a time now. But Ash has been so busy in Pokémon League; the thought of kissing her never crossed his mind. And now he dreaded it.

"I," Ash tried to explain but truthfully, he had no explanation. The way Serena was looking at him, her eyes staring at her with hope, he couldn't help but felt bad about it. He was sure Serena has waited a long time for that kiss.

And then he felt something. Her hands weren't holding his anymore, but resting on her thighs. He stared at them, they looked so touchable. He could not hold him anymore. He advanced, moved his hands towards her and held them in a gentle and comforting grip. Serena merely smiled on his effort. He then looked in her eyes. They were shining so brightly, they were so attractive, he was lost into them. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't control his emotions to take control of his mind and body. His eyes slowly drifted on her lips.

They looked so soft, so warm, so welcoming. How could he miss them before? They looked so kissable…

Ash looked back into her eyes, then back at her lips and then back at her. He held her hands a little tighter and started leaning forward. For once, Serena didn't understand what was happening, but when she did, she reacted positively. She held on her hands tightly and leaned forwards as well. Their eyes were still locked into a deep and beautiful gaze. As Ash was now merely inches away from her lips, he could feel her warm breath. He could feel her heartbeat increasing. He knew Serena was feeling exactly same as he was.

Their nose touched each other's and Ash rested his head against hers. Their eyes were still locked. As Ash watched her eyes, deep down, he could read the want, no wait, the need of Serena. He moved a little closer, still doubted if he would do it or not. But Serena responded positively yet again, showing him that he should do it. She closed her eyes slowly and breathed heavily, waiting for him to make the move now.

Ash knew this was it now, he had to do it now, if not for him, for Serena at least. But he knew he wanted to do it as well so there was no arguing with his heart. He leaned down, closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against her. Her lips welcomed his, opened slightly to deepen the kiss as Ash advanced further. Her lips not only looked, but felt amazing as well. They were so warm, so gentle, felt so nice against his; he could not describe the feeling. The kiss was unmissable.

It has always been in her, in her lips, in the kiss, in the touch and her fingertips. How could he not see it before?

He slowly parted his lips from her and looked deep into her eyes. He was so flustered, so red, so embarrassed, but it wouldn't be truth if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss. And so was Serena. However, she was still surprised and shocked, yet happy, but unable to take everything in. It all happened so suddenly.

"What do you say now? Do you still have this complain?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't," Serena replied back almost in a whisper and shook her head. On the top of that, she had no idea of what Ash just asked her and she did not know what she answered for. The question she asked moments ago slipped from her mind and all she could think about was him and her very first kiss that she just shared with him. That was the effect And that kiss had left on her.

Serena smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him as they enjoyed each other's company, appreciated their efforts to make each other happy. And Ash once again blush deep red when Serena's breasts pressed against his, this time a little hard.

However, Ash smiled in satisfaction and concluded one thing, Serena was irresistible and he would never leave her behind no matter what.

* * *

 **Wow, never thought I could do something so cheesy like this. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. It was last one-shot for a while. But don't worry; I'll be giving you one more by the end of this month. I still have some more to republish before I could start working on requests. The last request I had was the Kiss Cam in a Pokémon Performance. I'll be doing it for sure. And let the requests come. Let me know what you want me to write and I'll change it into reality.**

 **Just in case you're wondering, it's me Mysterious Pokémon Master publishing it, but I didn't write it at all. I never knew Sam has a cheesy side as well. So, a huge round of applause for for his very first effort of writing a very cheesy one-shot and very first fan fiction as well.**

 **Let's see. We're both very busy now and cannot write a lot. Since it makes me vulnerable that I won't be communicating you, Sam is still active on social networking. He has gotten a twitter account, a facebook account. I say, follow him on both the accounts and let him know what you want us to do next. The links for the accounts are in the profile. Make sure to follow him.**

 **Let the reviews come. Found it worthy? Favorite it. Want frequent updates? Follow it. And let us know about your thoughts, and requests. You've now alternative choice to request your next one-shot as well, twitter and facebook, remember.**

 **Keep supporting, we'll be in touch.**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Hey, welcome to this special one-shot. You might be wondering what makes it special, the answer is that this is going to be last update for a while so I made sure to make it count. There you go.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 7**

Her long red hairs swung along with her smooth motions and it matched her perfectly as she danced on the floor with her Delphox creating a beautiful fiery tornado around her. Vivillon's gust was not only keeping the flames in control, but it added such a beauty in her performance; Serena was completely amazed by it. It was so fascinating, the beauty and positivity it engulfed, watching Aria performing was one of the best thing for her.

As our heroes were on their way to Ash's next gym, they stopped by a town. But the events changed suddenly when the group came to know about a special performance that has been held in the town today, where Aria, the Kalos Queen herself would perform, and Serena knew she had to watch it. Even if she had seen her videos for only few times, she has become a very big fan of her. Aria's performance videos inspired Serena to made one as well, but she thought it would be better to take some more useful information before beginning her performer carrier.

As the performance ended everyone erupted into a huge round of applause for her. Serena's didn't stay back either and cheered loudly for her along with her friends, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Another wonderful performance by the Kalos Queen Aria, and we have plenty of more to show you today!" as Monsieur Pierre said, the cheering increased further, probably breaking most of the records of supporters, if not for the Pokémon League.

"I can't believe it!" Serena exclaimed as she sunk back into her seat. "That was really amazing!"

"Heh, indeed it was," Ash said with a grin. To be honest, he had never seen Serena so happy throughout their journey in the Kalos. And who he was to complain? If she was happy, then so he was.

Serena couldn't help but smiled back. No matter what the situation was, seeing Ash smiling make her smile too. And she couldn't be sad with such trait because Ash was smiling most of the times. She was really lucky to be able to travel with him. It was like dream come true to her; she always wished to get together with him since the day she left Kanto after the Professor Oak's summer camp.

Serena was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear what was being told and her trance was broken when she heard, "Kiss Cam!"

"Kiss cam?" Serena wondered aloud but her voice was dissolved with others. By the time she registered the word in her mind and realized what it was Serena saw that the big screen in the auditorium was flashing with 'Kiss Cam' written over it in such a fancy manner, but she still liked it.

"Yes, you get it right. As many of you have know what the Kiss Cam is, for those who don't, it is an event that could make you happy, happier, luckiest person alive or incredible unlucky. The big spot light would scan throughout the audience," as Monsieur Pierre said, a big spot light blinked several times on the audience as it roam around really fast. "And the couple it would choose has to kiss, whether they are married couples, friendly couples, or just friends, there is no escape here!"

Serena's eyes widened as she realized what it was all about. She has seen the kiss cam event plenty of times and she knew very well what's coming next. She could hear many disapproval groans but the majority was in the favor.

"So, let's begin!"

The light started to move slowly around the audience as the announcement was done. It moved swiftly through the area, sometimes it moves really slowly and sometimes it even stopped on a particular couple but in the end move on. It stopped few times on Serena as well, and she couldn't help but blushed heavily. She couldn't help but stole quick glances of the only boy right next to her, Ash. She was lucky to have him and only him around her, but unlucky because she felt so embarrassed about the situation. She knew she wanted to do it as well, but what would Ash think of her then?

As she thought about it, the light stopped over a couple right in front of her. They were a married couple, and the crowd erupted once again shouting 'Kiss' over and over again. The couple didn't seem to be embarrassed at all and gave what the audience wanted as the shared a live kiss, and probably the only. Serena smiled slightly at them, despite many disapproving groans for the event; she found that couple cute as they kissed. She wondered how she and Ash would look on that screen.

"I'm kind of jealous, you know?" Serena heard a girl saying to her from right as a tug on her hand followed soon. Serena turned to her and curiously stared at her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just being honest. You are lucky to have that cutie right by your side," the stranger said teasingly and winked.

Serena felt a little pang of anger in her as this stranger called Ash cute but couldn't help and blushed. Despite her sudden enraged feeling, she felt appreciated that she had Ash of all the peoples and that the girls are jealous for it. "I don't know…" she whispered and looked at Ash who didn't seem to be noticing the event at all. He was talking to Clemont, laughing and then again talking.

"And what we have got here, a shy couple?" Serena turned to the big screen immediately and noticed a teen boy and a teen girl sitting right next to each others. Being a romantic person, Serena could already feel the spark of love between them. As Monsieur Pierre said, they were shy indeed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The auditorium was once again field with the shouting of audience and the couple gave up. They shyly moved towards each other, leaned down and kissed for a brief second before turning into red shade, blushing madly as they retreated quickly.

"So cute," Serena heard the girl sitting next to her saying. She had to admit as well, those two looked cute together, and their shyness made it even cuter.

Serena sighed as she looked at Ash for the final time. He wasn't paying attention at all, maybe he wasn't interested in the event, or her at all. It was so frustrating, so irritating, and she could not accept it. But it was truth; Ash never seemed to be interested in her.

Serena was deep this time, she heard nothing at all. She didn't notice anything at all. All she was worried about was Ash's feelings for her.

The spot light moved through the auditorium once again, slowing down, increasing speed suddenly, then stopping on some random couple for few seconds and the moving on, and finally it came to a stop, and not just for a brief second, it really stopped, right over the honey blonde hair girl who didn't notice anything.

Guys all around the palace groaned in frustration. They wanted to be the one next to her and not that raven haired boy.

"Hey! Hey!" Serena heard loud whispering from her right and turned to look at that girl again who was giving her that same look as before. Serena raised her eyebrows in confusion at first but then noticed something odd. And soon she realized what it was. She quickly looked up and saw the spot light right over her and…

Ash and Clemont stopped talking for a moment as they noticed light hovering over Ash, partially over him as well. They both looked up and found the spot light right over Ash's head. Ash was completely confused at first, not understanding what was happening but then he heard 'Kiss' being shouted over and over again. Ash looked at the big screen in the middle of the auditorium where he saw himself being showed along with Serena. And it didn't take him a second more to realize what it was all about. He was dense, not stupid.

Serena looked at Ash in complete disbelief. They were the next couple that has to kiss. But Serena was so shocked, so surprised that she couldn't register the embarrassment she was feeling. As she stared at Ash, she could swear that she noticed him glancing at her lips. Her heart started to beat faster, she felt herself getting lighter and she felt enormous amount of current rushing through her body that made her really, really weak. She was shocked that she couldn't make any move, even if she wanted to. She could hear everyone shouting to them to kiss, but she could not control her body anymore, it was lost.

She felt her hand being wrapped into something warm and soft. She could feel the leather glove over her hand, but it didn't stop the warmth to spread in her body. She looked down and found it was Ash's hand that held hers. She quickly looked up, even more shocked now. But all the limits were crossed when Ash placed his hand on her cheek and started leaning into her and closing his eyes as well. Her heart started to beat faster. She breathes rapidly when his hot breath confronted her face, her neck and it tickled her, in such a good manner.

And before she could object, before she could process anything, he brushed his lips gently against her. And her eyes widened when Ash really kissed her, kissed her for real. The amount of pleasure it sent down her nerves, it could not be described. Her all tension, all the stress, all the thoughts vanished immediately and she started to get relaxed against him. Her eyes started to feel heavy and naturally, they closed. She slowly moved her hands over his chest and then slowly wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer, as much as possible for her, giving herself in to him. Though, it was her first kiss, the amount of love, passion and to be noted that the dedication she had in it to him, it made the kiss so intense that everyone watched in awe and the crowd completely went silent. It was so romantic…

Ash slowly parted and rested his head against her, staring into her blue eyes with so much love. "I've always wanted to do this," Ash whispered to her with his lips still hovering right over hers. Serena closed her eyes, she shut them so tight, but few drops of tears still managed to drip out. And she thought Ash wasn't interested in her at all.

"I love you, Ash," she whispered slowly, and then doubted whether or not Ash heard her.

* * *

 **Wow, it was so intense, if not for you, it was for me. I never knew he could do that. Just in case, the writer once again is Sam. And I really doubt it now; he always used to say that he was never interested into romance at all.**

 **So, it was quiet special one-shot and also the last one for a while because my vacations were over yesterday. I wrote this one for you guys and to let you know something.**

 **So I realized something that it's really difficult for me to write non romantic stuffs. I mean I can write them and I enjoy them a lot, but there is always something I miss, something that is dragging down the main series of ours. Writing a single romantic, fluffy and sappy scene is easier but writing a long term relationship story is really difficult, especially when this isn't about romance mostly.**

 **So, we decided something. We will take some extra time in every chapter we would work on together, to make it batter more enjoyable that you could not resist it. I want to make that series a really popular story out there. And I need your support as well.**

 **That reminds me make sure to cast your vote in the poll in my profile.**

 **As for the story, 'Is This Love?' the updates are still completely unscheduled. As soon as I will complete something, I'll upload it.**

 **I really like to thank all of them who are supporting me with this series of one-shot. Not only it has many readers, but many of you found it amazing enough that you think it worth to be in your favorite list. You guys are following it as well and reviewing as well. Really, really thanks to everyone. Let me know what you want me to write next. What should be the next one-shot idea? What do you think about this one? Especially that particular guest who requested for it? Let me know in reviews. You can make a request either in review, PM or on facebook or twitter account.**

 **Make sure to do so.**

 **Keep supporting us, I'll be in touch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, welcome back. Truly sorry for taking such a long time but I won't lie. School kept me busy and I could not write anything during my exams. After that I devoted my time (which I barely got) in either my main series or the short story. I suggest you to all, who haven't read them yet, to check them out right away.**

 **So this here, I've got you a POV from Serena. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

I wanted to sleep some more and so I pulled the blanket over my head, cuddling into myself. I took a long deep sigh smiling to myself as the blanket provided me some warmth. I knew I could have slept some more if it wasn't for that bloody alarm clock. I barely would have slept for a minute, which felt an hour to me, and that bloody thing started buzzing in my ears. I groaned in frustration knowing that sleeping now would not be possible so I pulled myself and started hitting random things from my left hand until I hit the stop button of the clock.

I rubbed my eyes, groaning softly. When I opened my eyes the vision was a little blurry but I could make out that the sun hasn't fully rise yet. While looking out of the window I realized that I wasn't in my own room. I glanced around. It was a nice and a beautiful, the best guest's room I've ever been stayed at. I rolled out of the blanket and the bed and stretched my arms wide before exhaling another long breath. I looked down at myself; the shirt I wore the other night was all messy and curled from many places. I smiled; it was for the first time I had had such a beautiful slumber and even it wasn't my own room or house. Maybe because it was Ash's house, someone I dear most.

While softly humming, I sat down on the bed again and picked up my bag from beside. From inside I pulled out my toothbrush and then put the bag down. Later I turned to the side table and noticed my dress, my usual dress that I wore till whole Kalos journey. The only difference was that Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's mother washed it yesterday for me; such a nice woman.

I picked them up as well and finally a towel, and headed out of the room. I opened the door and peered outside but could see no one. The corridor was still pretty dark. I walked out and closed the door slowly behind me and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and walked inside; making sure no one was there in. I hung my dress on a hanger. Following that I proceeded to brush my teeth. Taking the sufficient amount of toothpaste, I started brushing my teeth, took few minutes to complete the process. I rinsed and gargled my mouth and checked my breath, it was minty, the same taste as the toothpaste.

I then picked up the towel and headed to take the shower. Walking out of my dress, I pulled the curtains around and started the shower. The warm water was way too soothing for my usual comfort and I found myself drifting in my dream world as soon as the water hit my body.

I didn't know how much time I spent in but when I walked out, I was feeling way too better. The sun had risen by now and the dim sun light was lightening every corner of my room, as I was slowly drying my short blonde hairs from the towel. I really liked them wet, they always keep me calm and cool, but I knew that I had to dry them up to keep them in good condition. When I was done with drying them up, I took some oil in my palms and started massaging my head and hairs both. When I started I didn't stop until I decided the enough was enough, as the feeling made drift away again. Taking up a comb, I started straightening them.

"Use Thunderbolt, let's go!"

I heard a familiar voice from out of the house. And just after that a huge explosion took place nearby. I had a good idea of what was going on but I wanted the confirmation so I stood up and walked to the window. From the second floor room, I opened the window and looked out. The first thing that came into contact with me was the cool (pleasant) air. It was swaying so slowly and softly, plus that it was cool as well, made me shiver from inside. I opened my eyes and looked around, only to find Ash staring at someone. I looked at another person and saw a spiky headed boy, Gary Oak.

The small dusty cloud settled down to reveal Ash's Pikachu standing in the battle stance. Its cheeks were sparkling with electricity as the small rodent Pokémon stared at its opponent which was a big heavy turtle Pokémon with canons residing on its shoulders, a Blastoise.

I looked back at Ash. I placed my arms down and placed my face in my palms as I stared at him lovingly. No matter how many times I see him he always seems to be getting cuter rand cuter. Adding his passionate look, he looked rather handsome today. And then an idea rushed to my mind. I can rather go down and see him instead of spying on him. Smiling broadly, I rushed out of the room and headed downstairs. My loud footsteps were heard by Mrs. Ketchum who greeted me.

"Morning, sweetie," she said.

"Hmm?" I turned around and momentarily stopped and stared at her. "Morning, Mrs. Ketchum," I greeted back with a polite smile. Normally, I could have stopped but not today. I rushed outside; seeing Ash was my first priority.

When I walked out I looked around but couldn't find Ash anywhere, or even Gary. However, I soon heard someone talking and the voice was too familiar to ignore. As soon as I turned around I saw the two of them walking towards me while chatting, obviously they didn't notice me at all. And Ash almost crashed into me, but somehow stopped right on my nose. I stared deep into his eyes while my breathing increased rapidly. My heart was pounding badly in my chest and I could feel my cheeks burning up.

And, I noticed Ash's cheeks turning red as well. I couldn't believe at first. Ash Ketchum, my dream guy was blushing in front of me. I didn't know the reason but I could sense that it has to be related to me because he was trying to break the eye contact.

"Morning, Serena," Gary greeted politely.

I turned to him and smiled, "Morning Gary," I said. And then I turned to Ash. "Hi," I said vividly.

"H-Hi," he stuttered, and he seriously stuttered. He quickly broke the eye contact and looked Gary.

"I can't do it, Gary," he whispered.

"You ca- Wait what? You are going to do it," Gary whispered back.

"I can't."

"You have to."

"But-"

"Do you want me to tell her?!"

"Tell her what?" I interrupted the two while they were hissing to keep their conversation secret; obviously they failed miserably because I heard everything.

"Ash wanted to say that he lo-" Ash quickly put his hand over Gary's mouth.

"W-w-wanted to talk to you, right away, right now? Isn't that, Gary?" Ash said and then narrowed his eyes at Gary dangerously. I giggled, finding the scene a little funny.

"What do you want to talk about, Ash?" I asked sweetly. Ash loosened up a bit and let Gay go who shrugged his jacket.

"I uh-" Ash paused and looked at Gary, giving him some weird look.

"Alright, I'm going," Gary said raising his hands in his defense. "But you better tell me everything, Ketchum," Gary said back as he walked away.

I stared back at Gary who was slowly walking away. When he disappeared from my sight I turned to Ash and gave him my possibly sweetest smile. "So, what do you want to talk about, Ash?" I asked again.

"I…um…" Ash said, struggling for the words. He then sighed heavily. His hot breath ran over my face and neck. It was minty and pleasant, and not the bad one. Ash then looked into my eyes and I started fiddling with my hairs around my left ear. "Um…" Ash looked away momentarily and then turned back to me. However, instead of saying something this time he started leaning towards me. Thinking that he wanted to whisper something in my ear I leaned forward as well, completely obvious about his real motive that actually changed our lives. When we leaned forward, instead of heading for my ear he went for my lips.

And we kissed.

He slowly brushed his lips against mine and mine eyes were shot opened wide in surprise. He actually tricked me into kissing him. Despite being a trick, it was a kiss from Ash, how could I ignore it? Slowly melting into him, I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

And then he pulled back.

I looked at him; his cheeks were flushing red in embarrassment from the kiss we just shared. My mouth was wide open as I still couldn't accept that Ash kissed me. However, his soft voice brought me back to earth.

"So," he started and looked back at him hopefully. "Would you like to go on lunch with me?" he asked. He was asking me to come for lunch with him. He was actually asking me out. For once I thought that the day couldn't get any better but after that kiss, I should have known that anything could happen today. I smiled broadly and blushed as well.

"I'd love to, Ash," I responded and leaned forward to kiss him on cheek.

* * *

 **Here you go guys, another one-shot for you all. I originally planned to update another one-shot but later I realized I still need to work on it. And a few days ago, I got this idea and decided to write it out. And well, the rest is history. Let me know what you think about it in reviews and if you have any idea for me to compel it into a one-shot, please make sure to share it.**

 **Note:** Special news. I realized that doing a high school fan fiction is not my thing but I don't want to let it open out there. If anyone is interested in a collaboration on "Amourshipping: Is This Love?" please PM me.

 **Let me be straight, please vote in the poll on my profile. I need to know whether I should do a new story or not.**

 **Well, see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I know, nearly two months and no one-shots. I will not give you any excuse, but I have truly been busy with my studies. Anyway, putting that aside, here I have brought you something that has been requested by a reader of mine. This is a one shot that I have never tried before but I truly enjoyed writing it. So without further ado, please go ahead and read it out.**

* * *

 **One-Shot 9**

The city was engulfed into the flames of chaos and every person was running for their live as the gigantic legendaries soared through the streets and the skies of the Dahara City. Huge water waves were constantly crashing against the hot molten magma that was flowing through the streets. Electricity and flames were constantly breaking through the sky. Time seemed to stop and the space seemed to be dead while a huge ghostly figure was souring in sky, destroying everything in its way. In one word the place was completely 'chaotic' as the battle between the great legendary Pokémon, those which were worshipped by humans and Pokémon both, continued their battle.

Ash looked at the gigantic beast that was roaring loudly. It was big and white, had six arms that were separated from its body. They seemed to be connected with it with some sort of magnetic field or physic. Its big eyes glow even darker shades as it stared at a particular building in between the city. The beast let a ring lose from its one arm and send it towards the building.

Ash noticed what it was doing and quickly leaned towards the ear of the legendary he was riding. "Oh no, you won't. Quick Latias and Latios, both of you!" Ash cried out. The two eon Pokémon soared through the air, cutting the resistance in between. When Ash noticed energy coming out from the portal of the ring, he quickly commanded. "Use dragon pulse!"

A hand started to emerge out of the magical ring and Mega Latios quickly prepared the dragon pulse, aiming the hand and fired it. Before the hand could touch the building, it was reverted back into the portal. The two mega eon Pokémon stopped in front of the building, determined to protect it at all cost. Rayquaza soon joined them. Soaring through the air, it made its way in between the two super fast Pokémon and let out a loud roar. Ash gripped the mythical Pokémon, Hoopa tightly in his hands as everyone stared at the team of legendaries that they stood in way of.

Dialga was first among everyone to attack. The big metallic wings on its back started growing, alerting Ash of the upcoming attack that he was completely familiar with, and the destruction it can cause as well. The tremendous amount of energy (violet in color and had a distinct aura of superiority in it) was fired at them. The attack missed them with a huge distance, but made contact with the top of the building beside them, destroying the ring like structure. Ash's eyes widened in shock as he watched it happening, helplessly. He turned around and glared back at the legendaries. He knew that they were not doing it with their own will but it didn't stop him from hating them at the moment. However, his first priority right now was to protect the building.

"Rayquaza! Use twister!" Ash commanded with his hand rising at them. "Now!"

With another mighty roar, Rayquaza flew up and disappeared in the clouds. The only sign of its visibility were its long feelers that were glowing bright. However, even that disappeared when electricity surrounded the area. Clouds started to descend down in a form of cyclone and swallowed the building and the eon Pokémon in it.

"Latias! Latios! Use physic, now!" Ash commanded from the eye of the cyclone. The eon Pokémon focused and their eyes glowed bright blue with a flash, returning to a steady intensity as the cyclone was now stable and earned an unbreakable strength.

"That's it."

"Pika!"

"Very good!"

The three of them muttered aloud in agreement and waited for the opposing team to attack. Unbound Hoopa was amazed at first on what Rayquaza was doing but then grunt annoyingly on seeing the barrier in front. With a commanding roar, Hoopa prepared a big shadow pulse and fired it at the cyclonic barrier. The other legendaries joined in and fired their respective signature attacks as well. All the attacks combined together and collided against the barrier. The explosion that took place would have led someone to think that the world's fastest Pokémon failed to protect their dignity. However, the unparallel strength of the barrier proved to be much more than the combined effect of the legendaries titans. Only a brief glimpse of Ash, sitting on Mega Latios could be seen and other wise, everything was harmless. Ash was surprised, but then nodded. His strategy proved to be effective so far, but for how long?

All the opposition titans prepared their respective attack once again. However, this time Hoopa moved the rings in front of them and the other ends reappeared in front of the barrier. All the Pokémon unleashed their attacks which were directly collided against the barrier. This time, it dealt much heavier damage then before and Ash gritted his teeth as he watch all the energy attacks flashing outside the barrier. However, none could manage to destroy the barrier.

Unbound Hoopa knew if it wanted to stop the cyclone, it had to target the origin of it. Preparing a shadow ball, it aimed it at the cyclone. However, instead of colliding with it, it travel along with it circular motion and into the cyclone. It traveled up and managed to collide against the snake dragon Pokémon, who was caught off guard. With a big explosion that nearly shook the whole city, the twister faded. Rayquaza emerged out of the dust, seemingly harmless but stunned.

"Oh, no! The twister!" Ash exclaimed, panicked.

The rings floated back to Hoopa and it wore them back, laughing evilly. As soon as the way was clear, Giratina attacked on Ash. Latios and Latias moved out of the way and charged at it. The two launched their respective Dragon Pulse, hitting both Giratina and Kyurem. The two were left dazed. However, the victory lived short when Palkia descended down and used Spacial Rend. A crescent blade of energy was shot towards them, which they nearly missed. However, it unbalanced Latios who started to fall down. Before the eon Pokémon could hit the land, Ash quickly jumped off of its back with Hoopa in his arms. Latios quickly managed to control its descending movement and floated right over the surface, and once again headed up.

With Latios out of the way, Dialga and Kyogre found a clear opening and launched their attacks on Ash. Ash ran out of the way and almost twisted his ankle as he stepped down the stairs.

Rayquaza and Latias used dragon pulse on Dialga and Kyogre, distracting them but were caught off guard by Groudon. They both moved out the way but a shadow ball from Hoopa, followed by a dragon pulse from Giratina took troll of it. The exhausted dragon collapsed on the ground. It broke the wall that fell over it, covering it completely. Ash couldn't help but run, despite wanted to help Rayquaza who was right in front of him.

Groudon used flame thrower on Ash, once he was in its sight. But the eon Pokémon used their respective Dragon Pulse, cancelling the flames in mid way. This, however, created dust around that engulfed the area, blocking everyone's move. Ash used his hand to cover his eyes and stopped.

His biggest fear came true when he noticed a pair of bright red eyes ascending from down and to his level. As he expected, it was Hoopa in its unbound form. Grinning evilly, it moved its hand towards Ash in order to clutch the two into a deadly grip that would kill both of them. Ash shut his eyes and hugged the mythical Pokémon closer bracing himself for what was coming.

It was his luck or coincidence, but nothing happened. Ash opened his eyes after some seconds and noticed that Hoopa's hand was still around him but it was frozen. It could no longer move anymore and was struggling. As the dust cleared, Ash was able to see the surprised and angrier expression of unbound Hoopa. He quickly ducked down and moved out of the way.

As the sun started to rise, its low, but elegant glow surrounded the city. When Ash looked up, he found who his savior was. It was Baraz, standing mightily over a rock and had the eyes of Prison bottle shining red. It not only stopped the shadow's spirit, but cut all the connection of legendaries. Their eyes turned back to normal but as soon as they returned to consciousness, they left it out of extreme exhaustion, falling down in the river that was flowing though the city. Collapsing down, they created a massive wave that soared through the river causing everyone to leave the banks immediately.

Taking the hint, Baraz opened the prison bottle. It started glowing and absorbing a blue aura inside it. The aura was coming from the unbound Hoopa as it panicked. It screamed but could not protest against the bottle as it absorbed all the energy from it and sucked it inside. However, the anger never faded and as soon as Baraz was about to close the bottle, it jumped out of his hand began to descend down again.

The chaos shadow Hoopa created not so long ago was too much for anyone to handle and watching it happening again, with no hope this time was something no one could let happen. And so it could not happen. Determined, Ash chased the bottle and made jump, grabbing the bottle in mid air and clutching it close against his chest. Hoop happily hovered towards him but got concerned on noticing the dark aura coming out of the bottle. It started to spread and soon engulfed Ash into it.

Latios and Latias flew over his head and Pikachu quickly hopped down, next to Ash. It also looked at Ash with concern.

"Ash-kan?" Hoopa said, concerned and scared.

"Enough shadow!" Ash yelled through the aura." Stop it!"

But his words were not strong enough to convey the message that lies deep in his heart, to the soul that was burning with rage. The aura started mounting him and Ash let out a painful scream. There was a mixture of roar and scream into it.

Everyone could not help but looked at Ash with concern. They wanted to help, there really do, but there was nothing they could do. And Serena was feeling worst of it.

Somehow Ash managed to control the bottle, or at least that's what everyone thought when the aura started to lower down. But then suddenly it started burning Ash. His eyes turned deep red as he turned to Hoopa.

"Disappear," he said. It wasn't his own voice though; it was mixture of his and Hoopa's voice. "Now!"

"Ash-kan!" Hoopa panicked and everyone gasped.

"Oh no, the shadow is speaking through Ash!" Clemont exclaimed.

"The shadow is taking control of him," Baraz said, remembering the events as it happened with him yesterday.

"It's over. Disappear. Now! I'm Hoopa. Hoopa will stay here!" the shadow talked with much more anger. Ash's eyes turned redder to the point his eyes weren't visible at all. All that remained were the hot blood red color.

Meray wanted to help and nearly ran to Ash, but Baraz stopped her in time. It was too dangerous to help Ash. However, in his own concern, Baraz failed to notice when Serena ran past them and towards Ash. Before he could reach out for her as well, she already slid down the broken wall and ran towards Ash.

"Ash!" she screamed his name, trying to bring him back to his senses. But it did not help. He was blinded by the rage that consumed the shadow. He had formed a barrier between Ash and the world, temporarily deleting his existence.

Serena stopped in front of him, breathing rapidly and watching him. Ash's deceiving look was scaring her but she was not to give up on him.

"Me too help shadow, that's what Ash said," Hoopa said, trying to calm down the shadow.

"Disappear!" the shadow roared once again.

"Ash please, we want to help. Please, listen to me," Serena said. Her voice trying to console him but she failed to realize that she was talking to the shadow and not Ash. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to make him look at her.

The consumed body of Ash looked at Serena. His eyes burned with flares. "I said DISAPPEAR!" he yelled and forcefully shrugged her hand off. Serena startled and nearly fell back. Her eyes widened in shock on processing the event.

 _It wasn't Ash. It could not be him. He would never do that to her. He could not…He cared about her. How could he? Had he forgotten about the promise he made? To always be together no matter what?_

"Go away!" shadow's voice ringed louder and brought Serena back to her senses. A sudden wave of determination washed over her as Serena fixed her eyes at Ash. Gathering all her courage and might, Serena placed her hands on Ash's arms, grabbing him tightly. Her actions caused Ash to take a few steps back. Was it Hoopa or Ash, nobody knew but those eyes showed a sign of confusion and shock into them.

The dark flames that had consumed Ash started to grow higher and soon engulfed Serena as well. The shadow had Ash under its control but Serena wasn't. The dark aura started burning Serena. As she looked down at her arms, she could see they were harmless but she could feel the flames burning them. And it was near to unbearable to her.

"Ash, please!" Serena yelled, gritting her teeth and looking down. The pain started getting better of her. "Let me help you! I don't want to lose you!" she spoke mindlessly. As she clutched her eyes shut tightly, tears travelled from her eyelids and drip down. But the dark aura evaporated it.

Everyone was left awed at the determination Serena was showing to protect Ash. Hoopa was most shocked. Its new friend, who had been saving him all these time risking his own life, was on verge of losing his existence. It wanted to help, it truly did, but it was scared of the shadow. Despite knowing that only it could help Ash, Serena stepped up, restlessly doing fruitless efforts to save him.

 _How could it let it happen? For how long would it be coward? It had to end now! It would help Ash! It would save him!_

Hoopa brought its hands forward and raised them towards the two teens. "Hoopa will tell our story now. Don't be angry," it said and closed its eyes. As it concentrated, a certain green aura started covering the area, like mist. "Everyone wait, for us to be like before!" Hoopa said, opening its eyes as the aura surrounded Ash and completely engulfed him and Serena into it.

Hoopa started grunting against its effect but could not stop it.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and found him standing in a strange place. As far as his eyes go, he saw the fields were covered in the yellow crops. The steady river was running out of the big mountains. All he could see was the beautiful lands of Arche Valley. As he turned around he noticed two figures, one of them a lot familiar. It was Hoopa along with a middle aged man, sitting on the fields and admiring the view.

Hoopa seemed to be enjoying what it was seeing, then turned to the man and smiled mischievously, its signature smile.

The scene soon dissolved and Ash found himself in much developed town later. All he could see were the two children sitting along each other. Hoopa was hovering between them. The younger boy offered a cupcake to both, to the girl and to Hoopa.

" _Here…"_ the boy said.

The girl and Hoopa quickly took it and dug in. It was rather delicious, that was all he could assume with their expression. No sooner he realized he was seeing younger Meray and Baraz.

The scene changed once again and this time he saw Meray and Hoopa grinning mischievously. What seemed like they had done something mischievous.

The scene changed again, but toward quite similar one. Hoopa and Meray had their eyes closed and seemed to be praying. But soon they opened as they peaked towards each other, grinning mischievously quietly.

The scene continued to change constantly. He saw Baraz, Meray and Hoopa enjoying meal, some time hanging out, walking in the fields of the valley, sleeping together, watching the sunset.

The anger started to fade as faster as slowly it came. Ash felt the shadow leaving him. For once he thought his tour had come to an end. Hoopa was done with calming down the shadow. Much to his surprise, it did not end. Instead, they continued in a new direction. One he was more likely to never think about.

Serena.

* * *

A smile plastered on Hoopa's face as it realized the shadow was calming down. The emerald green aura started to lower the heat of the dark aura. It was glad that it could stop the shadow, more to help Ash. As it looked over at him, he realized that Serena was still in between them, trying to stop Ash (or shadow) to reach to it. She was courageous, it knew it. But as it continued to share the memory, it started realizing something. It was seeing some elements of the relationship of the two, which more seemed like one sided, something that had been hidden, burdened deep beneath her heart that she wanted to share with someone. The reason was pretty simple. Since she was standing between it and the shadow (Ash), her strong emotions and determination also started to affect him. Her own good memories that she had shared with him started to appear. Maybe it was curious, but it would never try to look into their life. However, it was too late now and it realized that it had already started seeing their memories, their emotions and their thoughts on each other. And it knew, since the shadow has calmed down, Ash was also going to see it.

* * *

Ash found himself in a deep forest. It was quiet thick, an interesting place. The more he thought about it, the more he realized where he was. He was standing in between the Viridian Forest. He was well familiar with it. And it made him realize that it seemed rather old. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice of rustling of grass. He turned into the direction and noticed someone walking out. It was a young girl, wearing a pink sundress with a small skirt going over her knees. Her shoulder length honey blonde hairs were covered under a round straw hat.

" _Where is everyone? Where did everybody go?"_

Ash was stunned on realizing who he was seeing. It was Serena, from what he remembered, from the day he had met her. As he continued to look at her, he realized that she could not see him.

Serena continued forward, hesitating in taking every step. She seemed alert when they heard rustling of leaves. Ash quickly turned into that direction and saw a Poliwag coming out of it. As it hopped out, it landed right in front of Serena. It startled the young girl and she tried to run away, only to trip her foot and she fell down, with a shriek. Her knee crashed against the rough ground, bruising it. The Poliwag stared at her for a while before hopping into some random direction. Serena's eyes trembled fearfully as tears started to dribble out.

 _So that's how she hurt herself?_

" _I knew I did not want to come here. I knew it,"_ the young girl said in trembling voice as more tears started to soak her eyes, staining her cheeks as well. _"MOMMY!"_

Ash watched in amazement, as well as held some concern for the girl as well. She was young. Hell, she was his friend. How could he let her be in the time like this?! He took a step towards her in an attempt to reach out for her when he heard the rustling of leaves again. It made him stop and he turned to look there. He again looked at Serena who seemed more afraid now.

" _Poliwag?"_ a familiar voice echoed. Ash turned back towards the bushes and saw someone walking out. It wasn't just someone but it was him! His eyes narrowed a little, awkwardly, as he watched the events happening. The younger Ash looked at the younger Serena and stopped amidst. _"Hey. Are you okay?"_ the younger Ash asked. _"I'm Ash. Who are you…What's wrong?"_ Ash asked, his voice turning into a concerned one.

" _I hurt my knee,"_ Serena replied weakly, eyes still watery.

"Don't worry," Ash said and knelt down next to her. "This will make it better," he continued, bringing up that familiar handkerchief, he started wrapping it around her knee in a comforting knot. "See?" but Serena responded with another painful grunt. Ash step back and started moving his hands over her knee in a fashion that made her believe he was using a magic or a spell. "Feel better, feel better, right away!" and with that he raised his hands up.

Ash nearly laughed at how ridiculous he was sounding but then noticed the look on Serena's face. She also seemed to be thinking same thing. But there was something else too. She seemed much more comfortable and appreciated. _So that's what she felt about him on their first meeting?_

"It still hurts, can't stand up," Serena said, crying.

The younger Ash stood and looked down at Serena. "Don't give up till it's over," he said and offered her his hand. "Come on," he insisted. Serena was hesitating but accepted the offer anyway. When she held his hand, Ash grabbed hers before pulling her up with a tight tug that made her end up against him instead of standing straight. Ash never got to see it before, but now that he was standing behind he could see Serena's expression. She seemed shocked, as she hugged him. She pulled back and stared at Ash. "See? Was it that bad?" Ash said and grinned cheekily before turning around, still holding her hand. "I will lead you back to the camp site, alright? Come on," he said, insisting her to follow. Serena could not even respond as Ash started leading her away.

As Ash watched his younger self leading Serena out of the forest, he could not help but stared at Serena's face, reading her expression. She still seemed shock but the distinct pointer of some redness on her cheeks was visible to him. Ash gasped. _Was she blushing?_

Soon the bright light engulfed the area. When it came to normal again, Ash found himself standing in front of a familiar field. It was the gym from Santalune City. And there he was, commanding his Fletchling fearlessly as he continued to battle with Viola.

He heard the door behind him opening. As he turned around he saw that it was Serena. She was looking around, looking for something. But when she spotted him, battling, her eyes widened and a smile of joy appeared on her lips. Her face flashed brighter and once again, Ash noticed her cheeks turning red. She seemed happier than ever.

The scene changed further and changed to where he was confronting the young trainer Penelope, the trainer with Sylveon that had challenged him on the condition to go with her if he loses. Though he never mind it before, now that he looked at Serena, he realized how much hurt, shocked, puzzled and even angry, she was. Moreover, she was disappointed. She was panicked and was constantly praying that he would win so that he did not have to leave her.

The scene once again changed and Ash found himself staring at sunset as Serena stood beside his side.

" _Ash, we will be together from now on, right?"_ Serena asked.

" _Are you kidding me? Obviously we will,"_ Ash replied before rushing after Clemont and Bonnie. He stared at Serena. Her expression, it was satisfactory. There was a wide smile, a look he could never see before. She was extremely happy to hear what he had said.

This led him to wonder stuffs. Just why was Serena behaving like that? Had he been that busy to notice all that? And why was she blushing at every moment they shared? Was she considering them more than just moments? Had she been thinking like that all these times? Had she been considering about him that much lately? Then how could he miss it? How could he miss her?

The scene once again changed and Ash saw himself walking on streets with Serena by her side. She was constantly looking at him, blushing madly as her hand tried to reach out for his. Was she dying to hold his hand? Was that all? She could have just asked, he would not have mind. The scene changed again and he was running away from Serena to check in on some other shops. It was that day when they also took participated in the ritual of brining presents for their loved ones. Serena was pouting annoyingly as he ran away. Was she upset at him for that? Did she really want to spend time with him that badly? Then why didn't she protest that day? Why did she hold back herself? Was she that concerned about his interests first to put him above her? Was he that dense to notice her desperate attempt to get close to him?

The scene changed to that evening. As the sun settled down and the lights of the tree were turned on, everyone started admiring the beautiful tree. As he watched the next event taking place, he remembered bringing a blue ribbon for her. Now that he considered it he realized he never thought why he did that. They said you gift those who are closer to you. Was Serena that close to him? Did he consider her closer to him? Did he really care about her that much?

The scene then changed to the one where he was standing beside Diancie. He remembered he was explaining Diancie about the shooting stars. As if instinctively, he turned and looked over to where they had their tents set up. Right on the clue, when Ash wished for Diancie to successfully achieve her goal, Serena stared at him. Placing her face on her arms, she admired him as her eyes glimmered.

Ash himself felt blushing. Had he missed such things all along? Had he missed these hints before? Was Serena really in…

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, slowly. His head hurt badly, effect of being under control of someone. The vision was returning to him slowly, from reddish to normal. His ears however, were the first to respond. He heard the voice of sobbing. He recognized the voice immediately. He knew who it belonged to. Opening his eyes truly, he noticed it was Serena. She had her hands gripped on his shoulder tightly. And she was crying and her head was hanging down. However, due to being slightly shorter than her, he could easily see her tears. They were glimmering, just like her eyes do. And it hurt him, realizing what had been going on and why she was crying.

"Serena?" Ash mumbled out in a low voice.

The voice brought Serena back to her senses. Her head jerked up as she stared at him. Her blue eyes were completely glimmering, reminding him of the day she was lost in the Viridian forest years ago.

"A-Ash? You are…back…" she whispered, seemed unconvinced at first. Ash nearly laughed loudly, but could not hold back his chuckles.

"Obviously I'm back," Ash said, still chuckling. But then he stopped. His eyes started deeply into hers, feeling her pain. He remembered how he had ignored her all these times. He was not going to repeat that mistake. As he stared into her eyes, he realized those tears were flowing for him. She was crying for him. She was afraid that she would lose him. And he hated seeing her like that. He knew what he needed to do. And then he did something he had never done before.

The bottle that was in his hands dropped down on the ground, harmless, and his arms reached out for her. Wrapping around her neck and back, Ash pulled her close to him. His head rested on her shoulder and his eyes closed instinctively. All the pain that he felt while looking in her eyes, he was absorbing it now. He was forcefully making her share her pain with him. The more he took, the more he felt devoted for her. He had never felt this urge to please Serena, to calm her down. So far the only motive of his life had been becoming the Pokémon Master. But now there was another, to keep Serena happy, to see her smiling endlessly, no matter what happens. Even if he would have to take on whole world, he would do it, for what mattered to him most now were Serena's feelings.

The move Ash had taken completely took Serena off her guard. Her demeanor changed from shocked to happy, to disbelief, to shock again. Ash was hugging her; the love of her life was holding her against him, to never let him go. Her cheeks flushed red. She was feeling embarrassed. But she felt more appreciated and luckier than that.

"I promised you," Ash said. His voice mumbled against her shoulder. "I will keep it, forever. I will be always with you," he continued. Soon her lips curved into a small smile, realizing what he was saying. Somehow, all the emotions that were flowing through her before, Ash managed to read them all and he was now behaving accordingly. He was behaving like she had always waited for him to. Her anticipation paid off. She could not ask for more. It took her some time but she returned the embrace, folding her arms around him.

When the two broke off, they stared into each other's eyes. There was something about them that was attracting each other. Still holding each other, they started to lean into each other, closing their eyes instinctively, bracing themselves for the moment to come true, to complete each other and declare each other as theirs. And it could have been best moment of their lives if the mischievous Pokémon had not planned to ruin it.

Popping between them, it exclaimed while its mischievous and knowing grin stayed on the face. "Were you surprised?!"

* * *

 **And here you go. As said before, it was something I have never done before, not in a One-Shot though. So it was pretty difficult to write. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will be looking forward to see your views. I want reviews. I need to know you views. Also, if you have something in mind that you want me to write, please make sure to review it or tell me in PM. I would love to consider your thoughts, for I support and respect constructive criticism.**

 **Please be sure to add it in your favorite and follow it.**

 **The next update, that you will wish for will come out in November, if I get time.**

 **For rest of the month, I have something special planned for you. Two one shots, one here and another as a separate one.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 1**

"Pikachu, electro ball! Greninja, counter with cut!" shouted Ash the commands respectively to his Pokemon. In response, Pikachu made a leap in air while concentrating its electric energy on its tail. An orb of electricity formed which it quickly launched at the water Pokemon. The ninja Pokemon was prepared and straighten its arm. A long white rod of energy formed in its hand. It launched itself forward and right when the electro ball was about to hit it, pierced through it. The ball cut into two pieces and passed from each side of Greninja before hitting the ground and exploding. "Well done, you two! Now use Iron tail, Pikachu! Greninja try to endure the attack!"

While Ash was training with Pikachu and Greninja, unknown to him a certain honey haired blonde was staring at her. Her face was resting in her palms which were resting on her knees. Her short honey colored hair was flowing back and forth while her pink round hat stayed still on her head. Her eyes glimmered the more she stared at her crush.

The group had stopped by during their journey to Snowbelle City. After learning that Wulfric, the Snowbelle gym leader is by far the toughest gym leader of Kalos, Ash had gone into full training mode. And from past few days training is exactly what he has been doing. He has nearly stopped talking to his friends, weather it was Clemont, Bonnie or even Serena. As far as Serena knew, his concerns for his upcoming match were valid but getting ignored by him somewhat hurt her as well. But she could not gather enough courage to say that to him. She felt selfish in doing so.

Serena let out a sigh as she thought about Ash. Even when training he looked so cute, and handsome. She just did not want to look away. She wondered when she will get to tell him how she feels about him. He was already dense anyway. She had dropped so many hints already, and many times someone had blown that right in front of his face. Weather it was Miette, Shauna or even Bonnie; he never seemed to notice anything at all.

But it did not affect her feelings. If it did, they have grown even stronger and her desire to get him has increase drastically ever since they have started their journey together.

While the training was going on Clemont was preparing lunch for everyone. And he was almost done. The smell of delicious food entered Ash's nostrils and he closed his eyes with a dreamy look on his face. He quickly looked at Pikachu and Greninja who were now engaged in a physical battle. Pikachu was constantly hitting Greninja with Iron Tail, who was dodging them with little to less effort and was try to endure them with best of its ability.

Suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. He knew he could not continue further without eating something.

"Alright, guys. That's it for now! Let's take a break!" called Ash aloud. The two Pokemon once again countered when Ash called them. They stopped amidst before making their way to Ash. Pikachu quickly hopped on Ash's shoulder. Ash and Greninja started to make their way back to everyone.

While Ash looked for his remaining Pokeball his eyes suddenly fell on Serena and he noticed something off about her. He quickly made his way to her and stopped in front of her. Serena looked up at him with a confused expression, her hands still in her palms.

"Hey, watcha doing?" he asked before sitting next to her on the wooden log. Serena felt a jolt of electricity running through her when his arm brushed against her.

"Umm, nothing," she replied awkwardly. Ash sensed the uneasiness in her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Serena sighed and simply shook her head in response. Ash once again sensed trouble in her but decided not to bother her much about it. He instead turned to Greninja and Pikachu. "Hey guys, I think you two already have enough training for now. I know it is exhaustive. You two can rest for now. We will continue tomorrow," said Ash. The two Pokemon nodded in understanding before they were called by Bonnie. Pikachu was quick to respond and made its way to her happily, while Greninja showed some hesitation. Despite that it walked to the younger girl.

Serena stared at Ash and saw him smiling at the Bonnie. The more she stared at his face, she realized that exhaustion was not the reason he had stopped training. It made her curious. Ash loved training, then why would he stop abruptly without any valid reason?

"Why did you stop Ash?" asked Serena. She clasped her hands together before placing them in her lap.

Ash turned to her and smiled brightly. "Because," he started and paused dramatically while he completely turned to her. "I have much more important things to take care of than just training with Greninja and Pikachu," he said. His voice, it felt so soft, gentle and sincere, Serena felt her cheeks burning. She started fiddling her fingers together and looked down in her lap.

"And…what it is?" she asked shyly. She could not help but smiled softly as she waited for his response in anticipation. _Was it what she was thinking?_

Ash straightened his arms and slowly moved towards Serena. She was nearly enveloped between them. _Was he about to hug her?_ Serena found herself blushing madly on the thought. However, what came next was not what she had thought. Ash reached out for the Pokeball that were placed next to her. He grabbed two before retreating back. He showed it to Serena and smiled brightly.

"Training with Noivern and Hawlucha!" he replied with a bright smile before standing up and running away to train again. He nearly forgot his real motive to call the training off previously and found himself fully recharged again.

Serena's heart dropped a beat when Ash pulled that act. She did not know if she should be sad or mad. That act was so sudden and it raised her hopes so high for a moment. And then he dropped them all so sudden. Serena sighed. Despite feeling disappointed, Serena shook off her blush before smiling at him. She could not be mad at him. After all, it was Ash she was talking about.

* * *

 **I haven't updated in nearly another month and thought you might want to read something new and cheesy, so I came up with it. I initially started it as drabble but it got lengthy then my calculation. I know, it is nearly double of what drabbles must sound like. But bear with me please. After all it was my first try writing drabbles. But I assure you my next drabble will be more accurate, length wise. In the meantime let me know about your thoughts on it are and weather you enjoyed it or not. New ideas are still openly accepted. And those who are thinking I ditched their idea, fear not my friends, I still remember them. I just need time to figure them out. New ideas are difficult to write and can take some time.**

 **I will see you** **in** **next update, wherever it will be.**

 **Make sure to check out all of my Amour stories and my Deviantart account to see the brand new character posters from story "The Beginning." Links are on my profile. Check my profile regularly if you are genuinely interested in keeping up with my story progresses.**

 **Make sure to check out my Wattpad account too. The name is same there too.  
**

 **And please, please, please, vote in the poll on my rifle. I know you do check out my work, but I want to know how much you are into it. One vote won't hurt, would it?**

 **-Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Her, people. So, I was wondering that you guys haven't had a one-shot from me for a long time, nearly two months. I could not help but felt bad that I wasn't updating it. But then this idea came to me and I quickly wrote it down. So, enjoy, people. Presenting you the second drabble.**

* * *

 **Drabble-2**

It was rather an awkward scene for Ash to see his long time pal, Brock staring at him with a nervous smile. Sweat was dribbling down his forehead to the chin before dropping down. He pulled the collar of his shirt out as if trying to transfer the excess heat out. Ash raised his eyes at him as the silence between them continued. But after feeling that enough was enough, Ash decided to lead the conversation forward.

"So, what is it exactly that you want to talk about?" asked Ash unsurely.

"Well…uh-It's like that-um-you see," Brock was having a trouble speaking normally and despite sitting on the other side of the video phone, he could feel the tension building on the other side. "You know that Suzy and I are…you know…dating," he finally said.

"Yeah," Ash replied with a casual shrug.

"And you and Serena…" Brock added, a little confidently this time.

"Um-sort of. Yeah, we are dating," replied Ash, still not getting the point of his tanned friend. "So, what with that?"

"Well, since you are now somewhat experienced, could you- _I feel awkward telling this to you-_ sort out a problem? I mean, can you give me suggestions on how you two do not fight?" the former gym leader finally admitted. Ash scratched his left cheek as he stared at his old friend in amusement.

"So," Ash said after some time, "You two are fighting over something?" he asked. Brock nodded. "And you can't sort it out?" Brock nodded again. "Hmm," Ash crossed his arms against his chest and closed his eyes as if thinking something.

"I was wondering how came your relationship is better than mine. I was supposed to be more experienced," said Brock. Ash smiled sheepishly in response. A silly grin came over his face as Brock continued, "Finally, you got a girl for yourself. I'm proud of you, my boy!"

"Thanks," Ash rubbed the back of his head as he replied. "But honestly, it was Serena who confessed. I wouldn't have ever known," he admitted.

"Well, she seems to be all over you all the time," said Bock with his stupid grin still present.

"Yeah," Ash nodded nervously.

Brock then got a serious expression as he continued. "So, what is the secret of your perfect relationship?"

"Hmm," Ash once again crossed his arms and stared at Brock with a serious expression. "It is all about trust, Brock. Trust is what keeps us together. I have absolute faith in her and so does she," replied Ash.

Brock crossed his arms and tucked his chin under his hand as he pondered over the thought. He then stared back at Ash with a confused look, as if he was inquiring. "So, you mean your trust is too good to break?" he asked.

"Of course, it is!" Ash replied.

"So, you two share everything?"

"Yes."

"So, I suppose she knows about your past encounter with girls? Like that kiss from Melody, and Bianca-wait-I think it was Latias. But it seems weird that she also had that drawing. Maybe it was Bianca after all, but that's too good to be true. Hmm, it is still a mystery," Brock mumbled, but then looked back at Ash who was seemingly frowning. His expression confused him.

 _Wait, don't tell me…_

"Actually," Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and blushed before he looked away. "She doesn't know that."

Brock gasped. He wasn't expecting that at all. "Don't you think it will raise issues between you two?"

"I think…I guess it can," Ash said and glanced at Brock from the corner of his eyes.

"So you are keeping it a secret?"

"Um-sort of."

"And the way she is all over you, aren't you afraid that she is watching you currently?"

Ash's whole body shivered as horror rushed through his spine. Just imagining Serena standing behind him shook him badly. His whole body stiffened and he looked behind himself slowly. No one was there. He let out a sigh of relief. He then turned back to Brock while blushing madly and breathing heavily.

"Fear, Brock. Fear and trust is the key to a successful relationship."

* * *

 **I personally found it hilarious when I thought it. I don't know how I portrayed it here. Let me know if it was good or not. I am still new to humor so it might not be the best. Review although, as I would like to know your thoughts. If you are okay with the late updates you are still free to request. Also, to those who read Stockholm Syndrome or are interested in it (those who haven't I suggest you do, it is worth reading), make sure to vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **I will see you next time with a new update, whenever it will be.**

 **-Sam.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back. So, it was just a nice day, me studying for my upcoming exams (chemistry is specific) when a friend sent me a link to this hilarious post and I could not stop laughing. I altered it a bit and decided to write this short drabble for you as it has been a really long time, again. So, here you go. Enjoy reading this third drabble.**

* * *

 **Drabble 3**

It was late in the night. After finishing up with the chores of the day earlier, everyone decided to go to bed. However, the moist and pleasant night sky was too tempting for Serena to ignore. The honey blonde haired girl decided to spend some alone time by herself, collecting her thoughts and enjoying the beautiful view. The sound of rustling of leaves and the cool blow of wind touching softly against her skin felt just too good to ignore. She felt like she was lost in another world.

"Couldn't sleep?"

A sudden voice broke her beautiful trance and the train of thoughts. Serena did not even have to look back when a raven haired boy stopped next to her. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes briefly until Ash noticed her.

"I can ask you the same thing, Ash," Serena said and smiled back finally.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Same reason," he replied and looked at the scene Serena was admiring for a while now. The sensation Serena was feeling before rushed through his body and he found himself losing as well. He placed his arms on the wooden railings, crossed, and said, "It is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Serena replied. She placed her arms in the same fashion as Ash.

The two stood in the silence for a while. No one said anything. It wasn't necessary either. Just the alone time with Ash was too tempting that she did not find speaking necessary at all. However, in such a peaceful environment, Ash's eyes furrowed when he sensed something. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he felt like he was smelling cherry. His eyes peered around suspiciously and when they stopped…surprisingly it was Serena. It could be just a fluke but he could swear that Serena was smelling like cherry.

"You smell like a cherry…"

Words simply escaped his lips as he could not even hold his curiosity back. And she did listen to him. She turned to him with an awkward glance as if she was feeling a bit embarrassed. Or perhaps that was it.

"Yeah… It is my lip gloss," she replied shyly and stared down at her feet. "Does it bother you?" she asked in a whisper like voice. She did not look back at him at all, feeling courageless, but she could feel that he was still looking at her.

Ash merely nodded and a silly grin came over his lips.

"Can I try it?"

These were the words she heard. She was not sure if she heard him correctly or not so she looked up at him with a surprised expression. Her embarrassment faded immediately. But before she could process anything, realize that she heard him correctly and understood its meaning, Ash leaned into her and brushed his lips against her in a smooth and deliberate, but more and most importantly in an unexpected motion.

It was a touch, just a soft touch. That's what she thought to herself in her consciousness to calm herself down but then her eyes widened and her consciousness faded when she felt Ash lightly sucking on her lips. Her cheeks flushed and her breath stopped.

Before she could understand anything, Ash finally pulled back with a satisfied look and grinned at her.

"Mmm…It was tasty," he said with a silly grin. "I like cherry a lot."

* * *

 **Well, I am not sure either that it was just a coincidence that Ash liked cherry and that Serena was wearing a cherry lip gloss, but it still gave her, her long desired kiss. I was actually planning something else, a troll like in the last drabble but a reviewer wished for a romantic chapter rather than a funny one. Although it wasn't technically a romance stuff, it was not a troll either which I suppose you found less interested than the romance.**

 **It is actually funny, you know, I am supposed to be studying but here I am with a brand new drabble for you. To be honest, this idea was just too tempting for me to ignore and I wanted to give it a shot. I know it was not wise of me to do it, but it is also true that it is the last update until the next month for whatever story I will continue first.**

 **To the readers of** _ **Amourshipping: Stockholm Syndrome**_ **, I ask you to kindly go ahead and cast vote in the poll on my profile. As said before the result will determine the content of the next chapter. The more you will make me wait, the longer it will take me update it. Those who have not tried it yet, I suggest you should go ahead and do so. The story is worth reading and I have improvised some early chapters as well.**

 **To the readers of** _ **A Serenity Adventure in the High School of Ash,**_ **I prefer you to keep the support up. It will be my most regular updated Pokemon story because I am just in love with it. However, the update will come out in April now as of the reason explained above. If you have not checked it out yet, go ahead and do so. This is not regular High School drama story. I like to mess up with things…this story is not an exception. And I am sure you will love it.**

 **To the readers of** _ **Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The Beginning**_ **, I truly want to apologize to you for keeping you up for so long. Even I don't remember how long it has been since I last updated that story. It is most likely around four months or maybe more than that. I don't really remember it at all. However, to relieve you of this pain I have a good news. The drought of the update for this story will finally end and I will update the next chapter in next month. Well, most likely. Because I am stuck with this particular chapter and I am not sure how to continue it. I will manage something and pull it out by the next month, and then you will have regular updates for it again. However, if I could not then it will be most likely out in the first week of May. And this literally is the finalized date. No more excuses. If you have not checked out this story, then I suggest you should. This is, by far, my most favored and most supported story. It is also my first story. The story is considered as a remake of the whole Kalos journey of the anime, but with a most unexpected twist and plot. Also…this story is not an exception either. The plot does not follow the ordinary Betrayal stuff where Ash's friends betray him and he disappears only to appear after some time later and conquer the most powerful league in the world. It is completely different.**

 **And those who were waiting for the Special One Shots, I am so sorry to say that but due to circumstances I could not write them and postponed them. Now the new dates are like this: for the new year special, it still will be the new year special and will come out on the next new year, that is, Jan 1, 2018, and same goes for the valentine special, Feb 14, 2018. However, the April Fool special is still bound to come out on April 1, 2017, for sure. So make sure you guys keep your eyes for it.**

 **If you want to stay updated on my update schedule make sure to follow me on Tumblr. Make sure you give me some support on Wattpad as well. I make AMVs so if you are interested then follow me on YouTube as well. I have recently uploaded some new videos, better than before and you might like them so please make sure you check them out. The account/channel name is StreetRacer-Sam/ StreetRacer Sam, respectively. Please, please subscribe me on YouTube. I am in a dire need of subscribers right now or my channel will end up in the list of failed channels even if I have just started. I hope that you will show me the support that I wish for.**

 **Also, I apologize for such a lengthy A/N (which is actually lengthier than the drabble alone). I hope you to see you next time, wherever the next update will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Serena," Ash called, "What's taking you so long?"

"Just a little longer-" Serena replied hurriedly. "I need to check a few more emails."

"But I'm getting bored..."

The group was on their way to the next town for Serena's next showcase and Ash's next gym match. However, with the heavy downfall suddenly drenching them - contrary to Clemont's belief of _no rain today_ not too long ago - the four had to make a run for the nearest Pokemon Centre. They managed to find one, however, they were too late to reach there and were left soaked from head to toe.

Now wearing only his T-Shirt and a spare pair of Clemont's knee length short, Ash found himself sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre.

There was barely anyone else there. With Nurse Joy busy on reception and Serena busy on the nearby PC, he could not help but feel lonely. And thus bored. Pikachu was too weary and was already sleeping in their room - on his bed.

After another minute or so, when Serena still did not return, Ash finally stood up and walked to her. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder, looking at at the bright screen of the PC.

"I'm almost done," Serena muttered, sensing Ash behind her. "You can go back if you want to."

"Everyone is asleep already. I'd be bored there too," Ash replied.

"Well then, give me some more time."

"Um," Ash muttered and sighed in annoyance. Leaning beside her he looked away.

Serena was literally done after some minutes, but then the PC rung quietly and a new email popped up. "What is this?" Serena muttered as she looked at it. It was a new email from... Miette?

Ash heard her and looked at her. She looked confused. Ash turned to look at the screen himself.

"Amourshipping stories?" he muttered the title, his eyes raising in confusion. "What's Amourshipping?"

Serena opened the message but all she found was a link. She clicked on it and a new tab opened. Within a few seconds, the blank screen acquired a blue header with a heading FanFiction written on the top left corner.

"Unleash your imagination?" Serena muttered, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. _What was Miette up to this time?_ She could not help but think. The blue haired girl - as much as nice she can be - was a pain mostly, always up to something to embarrass her.

With Serena's face completely on the screen, Ash could not even look at what she was reading. He tried to look from either side, from above, but to no avail. He was about to complain when Serena suddenly leaned back. Her head crashed against his jaw and he fell down on the floor.

"What the-" Ash complained, rubbing his chin, and looked up. But all the pain dissipated when he noticed a bright red face of his childhood friend. She was gawking at the screen with eyes wide. "What's wrong?" He could not help but ask.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" she said, her voice loud. She quickly closed the entire window and stood up. "Let's go!"

Before Ash could grasp the situation she was already out of his sight. He stood up, still lightly rubbing his chin, sat at Serena's place. He opened the browser and reopened the previous page using history.

He blinked several times as he scrolled through the page. His name was paired up with Serena every time on - what he concluded was a summary of stories. Occasionally there were Clemont's and Bonnie's name as well after their.

"How do people know who we are?"

He scratched his head as he continued scrolling down.

 _The past determines the future. And they say what comes around, goes around. Serena loves Ash, and has done since they were kids. Ash has developed feelings for Serena, but is unsure how to deal with these. So it should be a matter of time, right? Well, a few of Ash's Pokemon... Know how to change the tide of battle, if you get what I mean. Amourshipping, SatoSere AshXSerena_

"What?" Ash could not help but blink on the sight.

 _A simple nap in a field with a Serena unable to sleep leaves her contemplating her feelings for Ash. Amourshipping, SatoSere. Ash X Serena One-Shot._

"They can't be talking about real me and Serena, right?"

 _The group decided to go to the beach for a day, due to excessively hot weather. Serena in particular dresses for the occasion, though she does have an ulterior motive... Amourshipping, Satosere, AASL, Ash X Serena I USE THIS COVER IMAGE WITHOUT SHAME!_

Ash glanced at the cover of the image next to summary. Serena was wearing a two piece bikini which was mostly a very short skirt below. She had an umbrella in her hand her hair was freely flowing as she stood on the beach.

"Now that I think about it..." He could not help but wonder on the sight. "... she is cute."

When he moved downwards, however, his eyes stopped on a certain story.

 _Ash has always found her very attractive but was never able to make a move. But on a fateful rainy day, when the two are forced to spend time together in his house - alone, would either of them be able to control it anymore? Amourshipping Lemon. AASL. Ash X Serena. SatoSere_

Ash clicked it open and asked himself, "What is a lemon?"

. . .

When Ash did not come after her, Serena turned around and walked back to lobby looking for him. He was sitting where she had been before with a dumbfounded and terrified expression - his eyes were wide and she was certain he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she neared him. She followed his eyes and looked at the screen, seeing what he had been looking at. She swallowed hard when she noticed FanFiction was brought back up on the screen. Her cheeks turned a little red as she forced herself to read it from over his shoulder.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ASH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Those summaries, by the way, are not made up by me (excluding the last one). There are real and amazing one-shots on the fanfiction profile of 123pearlshipping** **that you MUST check out! Now that I consider it, why not dedicate this one to him as well?**

 **Leave a review, criticism and any request or idea you want me to use. I will see you next time.**

 **-Sam**


	14. Chapter 14

**Drabble 5**

"You got what?!"

"100 followers!"

Serena exclaimed giddily at Bonnie's words and showed her tablet to everyone. The screen was flashing a blog and a thumbnail with her image, and the followers count beneath it - and indeed it showed 100.

"Wait...are you really talking about that video me made before?" Ash asked, looking at the screen of the tablet. Pikachu quipped a cry of surprise as well.

"Yes!" Serena nodded, a blissful smile spreading on her face. "I never thought so many people would watch it! And it was only my first video!"

"That's a good news," Clemont nodded from the other side of the table, preparing the lunch for everyone.

"We need to celebrate!" Bonnie quipped in and threw her arms up. "We need to celebrate it!"

"Nenene!" Dedenne cried out from his pouch.

"How about we make another video?" Bonnie said. "We'll call it a hundred followers special!"

"Really?"

"We definitely should!" Clemont added and turned to Ash. "What do you say?"

Ash blinked for a moment before pointing his finger at himself, Pikachu mimicking him, and gave a dumbfounded look. "Me?"

"C'mon Ash! This will be fun!" Bonnie moaned out aloud and rushed to his side, grabbing his hands. "You _have_ to help us!"

"But I want to train for the upcoming gym!" Ash protested, and Pikachu let out a supporting cry.

"Pikachu!"

"Besides..." Ash gave Fennekin a weary glance who was already looking up at him. "...I'd hate to upset Fennekin. What if she got dirty again?"

"I'll be careful this time!" Serena interjected. "Nothing will happen, I promise!"

"But you've got Clemont to handle the camera. And Bonnie and you can figure out the rest, can't you?"

"Can't you just not train and help us out once in a while?" Serena said, her hands clasped together and feet shuffling on the ground. "...it wouldn't hurt once in a while."

"Even if I want to, I doubt I'd be able to help," Ash said, crossing his arms over his chest, and sighed. "I'm not really good with these things and you know what happened last time I tried and I don't even have the same taste in fashion as you guys...which actually reminds me-" Ash looked up at Serena again. "-your fashion sense is pretty bizarre. I haven't really seen anyone else with such a taste..."

Those words, apparently, came out as an outright insult to Serena who couldn't even bring herself to listen to him and the fact that Ash complimented her right after that saying how much he liked her distinct sense.

The conclusion...?

Later that day, Ash found himself wearing a black maid uniform and _serving_ his _customer_ , all the while Pikachu laughed his back off.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. So, I know I'm not being fair with and not updating in ages. So while I'd like to give you guys a quick announcement, I thought I'd present this one-shot to you as well which I wrote after earning 100 followers on Wattpad. So yeah...**

 **As for the announcement, the story _A Serene Adventure in the High School of Ash_** **will be continued this Christmas so keep an eye out for it. Besides that, if you guys remember I wrote a Christmas Special One-Shot last year with a planned sequel, but it never took off. I've two options for that right now, I can either write a New Year Special one-shot, as planned, or develop the plot of the previous one and turn it into a short story set during the Christmas- New Year week. What do you think? Leave your thoughts in the review sections.**

 **A new, proper one-shot for this series is also in work, so keep an eye out for that as well!**

 **I will see you guys next time.**

 **-Sam.**


End file.
